Berlin
by Metatron85
Summary: AU. In 1929 Berlin; a wealthy Spaniard named Victor visits a nightclub owned by a striking woman named Jadelyn West. The two begin an affair after seeing each other again years later but unfortunately Germany is now a very different place. And Victor's secret could put both of them in terrible danger. Warning – this one will get heavy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been clawing away at me for months. It originally began as a segment for a massive Jori alternate universe story that would cross different points in time. I loved this part so much I thought it would be better as a standalone fic. **

**I really, really don't want to give anything away but it does become sad as the story wears on.**

**If you decide to read it, I guarantee one of the best Jori stories ever! I was so proud with how this turned out, I almost made it into a screenplay but the budget wouldn't allow it. Besides, I do not want to be accused of "baiting for an Oscar" when you start making a movie that deals with 1930's Germany if you know what I mean.**

**Please leave your reviews; I am so excited to see what you all think.**

**;-) **

* * *

Victor Vega got off the regional rail at Alexanderplatz. He had never been to Germany before and was eager to get to its hottest town as soon as possible, even if that meant taking the railway used by the locals.

The names of the various districts threw him for a loop but looking at the well-lit shops, cafes and beer palaces told Victor that he was in the right place. Walking along the square, he was enchanted by the flashing lights and bustling crowds. It's hard to imagine that just a short decade ago, Germany was in financial crisis following the Great War.

It certainly was on the road to recovery by the young business mogul's assessment.

Apart from Spanish, Victor knew some English and French but only so many words of German. Naturally, he covered the basics for both survival (where is the bathroom?) and to be polite (please, thank you). French clicked with him straight away being how it was Latin based. English was essential because of the untapped markets in America, at father's insistence. German didn't seem all that important years ago but now the wealthy Spaniard was cursing himself for not picking up more than a meager list of words and phrases.

There could be some business opportunities here but Victor was not here on business.

Quite the contrary; he needed to get away for a while and decompress. Plus, Berlin's reputation for its scintillating nightlife was too much for the twenty-year-old to resist.

There were plenty of places to get a cup of coffee or a glass of beer. But Victor wanted more than just a drink; he wanted to absorb some of the local color. Other cultures, other countries, always fascinated him. Even though geographically Germany and Spain weren't exactly on opposite sides of the world, it felt like it to Victor after being stuck in either a stuffy classroom or a stuffy office his whole life.

One sign grabbed him right away once he saw it: _Der blaue Engel. _

The music bleeding into the streets whenever the door opened made him decide this was the perfect place.

The place was jam packed. All the tables were taken. On the far corner of the bar was an empty stool. Victor seized it and upon sitting down frowned at the deserted space behind the bar.

He looked around, trying to get a sight of somebody. He could barely make out a woman, black hair tied up back. She was scrambling around, waiting tables. Victor almost shook when she yelled at a drunk who was getting fresh in perfect German. Seeing the empty glasses as well as the new patron at the bar, she made her way over.

"What will it be, squire?" the raven-haired young woman asked.

Victor was taken aback when she asked him the question in English. She had a sophisticated British accent; certainly not from the poorest neighborhoods in London. He would put money on it.

"You're English?" Victor blurted out.

"Congratulations. So are you, apparently."

"Oh," he cleared his throat. "No. I'm from Spain and…"

The woman raised her hand for him to stop babbling. "I kind of figured from your accent and tan in the dead of winter."

"Right," he smiled embarrassed.

"So?" she looked at him a little annoyed. "You drink….anything?"

"What? Oh, what do you recommend?"

The bartender arched her eyebrow. "Seriously?" She shrugged and started grabbing a bottle of vermouth. "Alright then." After mixing some things in a shaker, she poured out the concoction in a tall glass.

Victor picked up his beverage and gave it a whiff before sipping it. After swallowing the first mouthful, he let out a big exhale.

"Take it easy," she chuckled and swiftly tended to the other thirsty patrons.

Slowly enjoying his strong but tasty drink, Victor turned around, leaning against the bar to take in the atmosphere of the place. It was decorated with movie posters, each perfectly presented with black frames and an individual light.

There was D.W. Griffith's _Intolerance_, _Anne Boleyn _with Emil Jannings and Henny Porten, and _Night of Vengeance_ directed and starring Benjamin Christensen. Victor had seen all these films, imported into Spanish cinemas. He admired the art direction of the Danish films but what the German studios did was his favorite.

Victor also noticed some films he hadn't seen. One poster toward the end of the wall where the door was showed the famous actress Asta Nielsen. It was a poster for _The Abyss_, which wasn't shown in Spain at the time. What countries did allow it to pass was a censored version due to its erotic nature. He had wanted to see that one.

His thoughts on movies were interrupted by an announcement coming from the stage. It was in German but there was something off by the speaker's dialect. Looking at the stage, he saw the speaker sit down by the piano. He was the musician. Victor wondered what the big deal was because he's been hearing music playing since he came in. It was then his eyes locked onto the figure making it to the stage.

It was the waitress/bartender. What was she doing there? The woman undid her tie behind her head, setting her jet black hair free. It was shiny in the light and came just to the base of her neck. She reminded Victor of someone but he couldn't place her. Then, the barkeep put her slender hands on the microphone.

_Avec le temps..._  
_avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_  
_on oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix_  
_le cœur, quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller_  
_chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien_

_avec le temps..._  
_avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_  
_l'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie_  
_l'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard_  
_entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard_  
_d'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit_  
_avec le temps tout s'évanouit_

_avec le temps..._  
_avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_  
_mêm' les plus chouett's souv'nirs ça t'as un' de ces gueules_  
_à la gal'rie j'farfouille dans les rayons d'la mort_  
_le samedi soir quand la tendresse s'en va tout' seule_

_avec le temps..._  
_avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_  
_l'autre à qui l'on croyait pour un rhume, pour un rien_  
_l'autre à qui l'on donnait du vent et des bijoux_  
_pour qui l'on eût vendu son âme pour quelques sous_  
_devant quoi l'on s'traînait comme traînent les chiens_  
_avec le temps, va, tout va bien_

_avec le temps..._  
_avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_  
_on oublie les passions et l'on oublie les voix_  
_qui vous disaient tout bas les mots des pauvres gens_  
_ne rentre pas trop tard, surtout ne prends pas froid_

_avec le temps..._  
_avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_  
_et l'on se sent blanchi comme un cheval fourbu_  
_et l'on se sent glacé dans un lit de hasard_  
_et l'on se sent tout seul peut-être mais peinard_  
_et l'on se sent floué par les années perdues- alors vraiment_  
_avec le temps on n'aime plus_

This woman was full of surprises. Now she spoke French, too? He heard this song before and it was always wistful but he had never heard it sung with such pain. The patrons, already full of drink, were all sitting there with tears in their eyes.

Victor was certainly intrigued by this woman. When she stepped off of the stage, she talked briefly with a gangly-looking man with curly hair and glasses. Once he walked away from her, Victor steps in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir" Victor smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a German accent; certainly a local.

"Permit me, but who is that woman?"

The man with glasses turned, indicating to the brunette. "That is Jadelyn West. She is the proprietor of this establishment."

"You're kidding!" Victor exclaimed.

"I never make light of business," he then squinted at the Spaniard. "And who are you?"

"Oh, yes" he extended his hand and the man accepted. "Vic…Victor Vega."

"Robert Shapiro; pleased to meet you." He then thought for a moment. "Hang on; are you the son of _Adalberto_ Vega by any chance?"

Victor nodded, "Son…yes."

"Impressive…" Shapiro began to go on and on about his father's business. He had the largest construction firm in Spain and since Europe was ravaged by war, it was a lucrative affair.

But Victor wasn't paying attention to Shapiro's glowing praise on his father's legacy. Not just for the fact that he has heard it far too many times but his focus was on this Jadelyn person. Victor had never come across anyone like her and sought to congratulate her on her performance.

"I'm sorry," Victor lied. "But I must go."

"Okay," Shapiro nodded. "Please if you ever want to embark on anything around these parts, don't hesitate to ask me."

"I'll do that, thank you."

Victor was frustrated because that babbling fool made him lose her. Running through the place, he caught glimpse of Jadelyn walking down a corridor.

"Pardon me," Victor clumsily blurted out.

Jadelyn looked up and smirked at the familiar face. "Well, you're still standing. Good for you. Most guys around here can't handle _my_ signature drinks."

"Sorry if I'm bothering you," Victor said. "But I was absolutely impressed by your singing and… "

Jadelyn put up her hand just like earlier at the bar. "That's nice but I don't think so…"

"I'm not trying to infer anything; I just wanted…"

She stepped forward. "Why aren't you taking the hint that I'm not interested?"

"Is there a problem?" a voice called out.

A tall man with long black hair; much longer than that of Jadelyn's, got into Victor's face.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked folding his arms.

"I was just talking to Miss West…"

The tall man leaned in, looking imposing. "I believe the lady told you that she wanted for you to go."

Victor looked over the other man's shoulder and saw Jadelyn rolling her eyes and walking away.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble," the Spaniard earnestly but sternly stated.

"I'll make it real easy for you, stranger" the tall man smiled. "You're out of here and you're not allowed back."

"Why?"

The man got a hold of Victor's shoulders and ushered him out the door, practically throwing him into the street like a garbage bag.

When the tall man returned, he was met with the hostile eyes of Jadelyn.

"What the hell was that, Beckett?" she scolded.

"That guy was trying to make a play for you, _Jadelyn_!"

She detested the way he said her name. "But throwing people out is _not_ your decision," she poked him in the chest. "_Not yours_!"

"This is our place, dear" he said changing his tone.

"My place, Beckett!" she pointed at herself. "It's _my_ name on the bills, _my_ name on the tax forms, _Mine_!"

Jadelyn walked away from Beckett with a huff and went back behind the bar to clean the counter. She noticed the empty glass left by the Spaniard. Lifting the glass, she saw that there was a bill underneath it. Her eyes widened at the exorbitant banknote.

She smiled and ran for the rear exit. Poking her head out of the alley behind _Der blaue Engel_, she caught sight of the Spaniard.

"Hey stranger!" she called out.

Victor pivoted and turned to the brunette.

"Never mind that fool," she raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome to come back anytime."

Victor nodded, "I didn't think so at first but I think I'll stay in town."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get such a big response to the first chapter. **

**I want to give a big shout out to S.K. Rowling. Your advice was really helpful and now I'm in serious research mode to give everything the right feel. Feels weird writing with all these books piled around me LOL. **

**Throughout the story, I will drop some trivia where I got the inspiration for things. Starting with…**

**TRIVIA: Jade's nightclub, The Blue Angel, is derived from the novel ****_Der blaue Engel _****by Heinrich Mann. Footage exists of his literary works being burned by Hitler's regime. The book would be made into an early sound film starring Marlene Dietrich. **

* * *

Jadelyn was locking up the club for the night.

She smiled at Andre, the bronze-skinned pianist as he made his way to the door.

"Well, aren't you in a pleasant mood" he said.

"It's been a good night" she shrugged. It was then she noticed his own goofy smile. "What?"

"I think that young lady in the front row was looking at me."

Jadelyn shook her head. "That is what I find both endearing and incredibly frustrating about you Americans."

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You fall in love at the drop of a hat," she smiled.

"I do not," he snorted folding his arms.

"Do you recall that lovely young woman from the night before last?"

Andre rolled his eyes.

"I think it more sensible to look for something…substantial" Jadelyn said as she opened the door for him.

"You take care, Jadelyn" he waved.

"You, too" she said back, shutting and locking the main door.

Jadelyn looked toward the stairs at the back of the club and sighed. She ascended the narrow steps and noticed the door to the loft was ajar and a light shone through. She opened the door and found Beckett slumped on the couch, passed out.

The pale girl was a great fan of the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, but it didn't take an ingenious man like Holmes to put this scene together. An open letter bore the UFA studio logo. Jadelyn looked on the other side of the sofa and just a couple feet from where Beckett's hand dropped was a bottle of Killepitsch, with only a nip left in it.

She picked up the bottle and sniffed the uncovered neck. Jadelyn recoiled at the oppressive smell of the liquor.

_Another rejection, _she thought.

Jadelyn sighed and began to pick up the overturned lamp and table it had been sitting on. Apparently, Beckett's journey to the couch was not without its obstacles.

* * *

Andre Harris was born in Chicago but spent the majority of his childhood with relatives in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. It was there that he first heard jazz and all the variations that arose from it. He liked it so much that his Aunt Mabel taught him to play the piano. She told his strict uncle that he was learning to play at church. Whenever he wasn't around, Aunt Mabel taught Andre about the latest records. It began to get so inane that he could practically play by ear. He would hear a new song on the radio in the afternoon and by that evening he had it down pat.

He had aspirations of becoming a musician, much to the chagrin of his parents. Things looked grim when he and many of others were drafted into war when the United States entered the conflict in Europe. Those long, cold nights in the trenches; anticipating the next shellfire or worse, mustard gas. After the armistice, remaining in Europe was the most difficult decision he made and he wanted to make his way playing music.

If that meant making his mom and dad think their only son died in the battlefield, then so be it.

The long-haired Spaniard emerged from the shadows, sending Andre's heart into overload.

"Good g-g-g-grief," he stuttered clutching his chest.

"I apologize if I frightened you," Victor winced.

Andre backed against a wall, forcing his breathing to return to normal. "It's fine; I was just startled." He then squinted at Victor. "What do you want, stranger?"

Victor put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

"Why?"

Victor shrugged, "I enjoyed your playing and I make it a habit to…how you say…mingle with the talent."

"I don't know…" Andre shook his head. He was only half-lying. Normally, at this time of night, when he was alone with his thoughts he would often think of his family back in the States. Long story short, the guilt would well up in him and he usually sought a drink to calm his nerves.

"Please?" Victor had this penetrating sincerity in his eyes. "I found a place over here that is still open."

Andre regarded the big clock on the outside of the bank.

"Why not?" he grinned.

* * *

One hour and several rounds later, Andre was getting very chummy with his new Spanish mate. Victor drank very sparingly, mostly going through the motions, lifting his glass up and down but not really imbibing all that much.

Andre on the other hand was drinking like a fish out of water.

Victor was about to say something when he was surprised by the slamming of a half-full liquor bottle on the counter.

"Ich lasse die Flasche," the burly bartender grumbled through his thick mustache.

Victor squinted. "What did he say?"

Andre took a heroic gulp of this putrid-smelling herb based liquor before answering. "He was tired of topping us off and left the bottle."

"Oh," Victor nodded. "So…Andre, right?"

The pianist nodded.

"Do you miss America at all?" he asked Andre.

"Sometimes."

"I have always wanted to go there," Victor said looking out the tavern's window.

Andre hiccupped before taking another sip. "So why don't you, _Senor_?" he tried to suppress a giggle from the last word.

"I…" Victor swallowed. "I have…uh…business here. It's not…possible…"

His train of thought was derailed by the clinking of Andre's shot pyramid collapsing. The musician gave a disappointed pout.

"Speaking of business," Victor cleared his throat. "What can you tell me about the owner of the club?"

"Jade-" he coughed. "Jadelyn?"

Victor nodded.

"Not much to tell," he said propping up his arms on the bar to support his face. "She moved here when she was a young teenager, shortly after the war. I know she had a hard time-"

"What do you mean?" Victor pressed, touching Andre's hand.

He looked down at his companion's hand. "Okay, I must be seeing things but your hand looks really small."

Victor recoiled his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"No, no, no" he whispered. "That wasn't an insult. I wished I had hands like yours." He held up his large, weathered hands. The hands of a man who busted his ass his whole life. "I know my way around the ivory keys but sometimes they get in the way. Yours are long and thin…kind of reminds of…"

"When did you meet Jadelyn?" Victor trying to deflect the conversation.

"I was playing at a big studio party; the original guy got sick."

Victor nodded.

"And then I saw Jadelyn leaning against the wall…by herself…like she was quietly judging the crowd." He was about to pick up his drink but hesitated. "I walked over to her afterwards and he got to talking. Turns out she was one of the art directors."

Andre then turned on his stool to look at Victor face to face.

"Have you ever seen _Caligari_?"

Victor thought about it and then it hit him. "Long time ago…" he mused. "Something about a scientist…" Victor then smiled. "I just remembered that it scared…how you say…"

"The bejesus?"

"Yes!" Victor pointed. "I like that phrase but what does it mean?"

Andre shook his head. "It's not important. But remember how strange the whole film looked?"

Victor had distinct memories of stark shadows and exaggerated angles, with twisted sets. He nodded in response.

"Pommer, the producer, was embracing this new art movement and wanted to try it in the motion picture. She told me that the director Robert Wiene was unsure of this approach…nobody has ever done something like it before…and Jadelyn was the one who convinced him to try it."

"That's fascinating," Victor admitted.

"Apparently, she was an assistant of one of the designers…uncredited of course…"

"Why?"

Andre straightened his posture. "It was right after the war; there was still tension about having a Brit in the old Fatherland as they say."

* * *

After a couple more drinks, the pair was finally asked to leave. Andre stumbled when attempting to walk so Victor had to get him all the way home and made sure he got at least through the door. Apparently, he lived very close to Jadelyn's club.

Victor walked away with some valuable information. He couldn't help it; this Jadelyn person couldn't get out of his mind. Once he got back to his accommodations at the luxurious Hotel Adlon a few blocks away, Victor leaned over the sink in the bathroom.

Staring into the mirror, he thought back to the comment Andre made about his hand. Taking off his hat, and pushing the hair that was framing his face back; revealing a slender neck and high cheekbones.

"That was close," a female voice crept out of that face in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vega!" a familiar voice called out.

Victor turned his head and saw Jadelyn of all people approaching him with purpose.

The Spaniard was too beside himself for words. "How…"

"I had a discussion with Shapiro. He's more than just my attorney and accountant; he's also a good friend."

Victor nodded and tried to avoid making eye contact with the goddess standing before him.

Jadelyn crossed her arms. "Do you have anything to say about last night?"

He stiffened. _How did she know about that? _

"I noticed outside my window and saw my other good friend Andre talking very loudly; he was clearly drunk."

If her verbal punches didn't offset Victor, it was the finger jammed into his shoulder.

"And _you_…helped him get home safely."

"I'm afraid so," Victor sighed.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Victor thought he was going to collapse from shock. "I beg your pardon?"

Jadelyn shrugged. "I am having a most tumultuous time reading you. One moment you come on rather strongly like some pervert and in the next, you're doing something like that."

"Well, it's my fault" Victor blurted out. "I was the one to offer him a drink. Didn't anticipate it to get out of hand." He really meant that. The intention was to make Andre's lips loose, not completely fuck up his motor skills.

"You know," Jadelyn put her hand on her hip. "In the past, I allowed Andre to drink free as long as he worked here…until I found out he has a hard time saying no once you get him started."

Victor chuckled, nursing the spot on his shoulder where Jadelyn's strong finger landed.

"Oh, come off it" Jadelyn spat. "I did not hit you that hard."

"Oh, no" Victor grinned nervously. "I just…bruise easily."

"Indeed," Jadelyn raised an eyebrow. "It still seems strange."

"Why?" Victor choked out.

"I'm not confident if you are here in Berlin on business or pleasure but what I do know is you found your way back in a place you have never been prior to last night."

Victor shrugged. "So far it's the only familiar place."

"And what about your hotel?" she pointed.

"You got me," Victor confessed. "Maybe…it is for the familiar faces."

Jadelyn's friendly smile widened. "Well aren't you sweet." She began to walk away and turned back. "Hope to see you for tonight's performance."

"Are you going to sing again?" he asked.

Jadelyn rubbed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "Maybe."

Victor tipped his hat and watched Jadelyn walk out of sight. He turned and was suddenly face to face with Beckett.

"You are more irritating than I originally thought," he snorted at the Spaniard.

"Listen," he tried in measured tones. "I think there was some unwanted tension between us and…"

"Be silent," he sternly commanded. "Listen to me; stay away from my fiancée or you will be sorry."

"She is a fine woman. Any man would be fortunate."

Beckett smiled smugly but it vanished when Victor stepped closer.

"She is also, from what I've seen, capable of making up her own mind. And I will never come back but I have to hear those words from her and not you." Victor brushed past Beckett. "Now let me buy you a drink, friend."

The French-Canadian kicked a stool so hard it went almost halfway across the floor before falling down.

"You are no friend of mine!"

Victor grinned. "Where I come from, we do not flee from the bull no matter how much he stomps and snorts…."

Beckett charged and Victor stepped aside, sending the man to ultimately lose his footing and land face first. The whole place erupted in laughter.

"Then again, even when the toro charges he is easily confused."

Victor crouched beside the passed out Beckett.

"I believe I will take a rain check on that drink offer. You appear to have had your fill."

* * *

Feeling rather triumphant, Victor walked through the lobby of the Hotel Adlon. He is flagged by the concierge.

"Mr. Vega!" he called out.

Victor turned around and nodded.

"Sir, a telegram from Barcelona."

Puzzled, Victor took the wire mail and opened it. After a minute of reading and re-reading, Victor thought he was going to collapse right then and there.

_I have to go, _he thought rushing back to his room. _No time to check out; I'll just let the reservation run out on its own._

* * *

Victor walked back into The Blue Angel, looking for Jadelyn. Pushing his way through the crowd, he kept gazing at the clock on the wall (patrons getting a drink before their train arrived was not uncommon).

He made his way to the bar and could hear soft sobs. They sounded familiar. Peering over the bar itself, Victor saw nothing. His eyes then noticed the door leading, he assumed, to some supply room. The door was ajar.

Poking his head in slowly, Victor saw Jadelyn, sitting on a crate with her back to him. She _was_ the one crying. It broke his heart to see this strong woman which he had become so smitten sobbing all alone.

"Excuse?" Victor softly said, knocking on the door frame just as softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"My apologies," Victor nodded his head. "I heard you crying and I thought you were in…"

Jadelyn noticeably sniffed. "Well, if you're gonna come in close the damn door."

Victor was taken aback to the swearing but contritely closed the door behind him and began to approach Jadelyn.

"What is the matter?" he asked sincerely. "Is there anything I ca-"

His words stopped dead when he noticed the black left eye.

"Who did this?" Victor's voice almost got really high but he reeled himself back to a lower register.

Jadelyn just looked into the middle distance, stoic.

"Was it Beckett?" he asked.

Her lack of denial was answer enough.

"Where is he?" Victor began to march toward the door but Jadelyn took his hand. She had never touched his hand, so her cool smooth flesh against his own was enough to make him relent.

"Please don't," she whispered. "It's not his fault; he is only like this when he drinks."

"I beg your pardon?" Victor shot back.

"He has been under tremendous pressure and I have not exactly been making it an easy go for him either." Jadelyn lowered her head at that last point.

Victor lifted up her chin. "A lady should never make excuses for others not treating her like one."

Jadelyn's eyes grew wide at what Victor said. He takes her hands in his and helps her up.

"Let us get you cleaned up" he said.

Victor pulled on a chain, turning on a light bulb overhead and looks at Jadelyn's eye in greater relief.

"That bastard has quite the temper; I have seen enough of it."

"You don't have to do this," Jadelyn softly said.

Victor shook his head. "I do not mind. At all."

Jadelyn bit her lip.

"Now tell me; what is this…how you say…_pressure_ he is under?"

"He is originally from British Columbia but unfortunately he has an unusual dialect."

Victor nodded.

"Anyway," Jadelyn continued. "Elstree, Pathe, UFA; they began to convert themselves to sound pictures."

"Oh, I see." He nodded, blotting Jadelyn's eye with warm water. "I had a good friend, Russian, who dreamt of being in the pictures but they would not take him on account of his heavy accent."

"That's a shame," Jadelyn admitted. "So Beckett has been trying and trying to find work but they keep turning him down. And when that happens, he has a few nips of the liquor."

"A few?" Victor raised an eyebrow. "Just a minute, Beckett could be dubbed over, could he not?"

Jadelyn shook her head. "Producers have suggested this and he refused. Typical Beckett; everything only on his terms."

"It is not all about him," Victor said looking at the progress on Jadelyn's face. "Swelling has gone down. What I mean is that you have needs too, such as a little respect."

Her heart grew heavy at this compassionate man in front of her. She would not admit it if asked but she was crushing on the Spaniard.

"I've got it," he smiled. "Louise Brooks."

"What?"

"Your hair, I remember what it reminded me of."

"Oh," she sighed touching it. "You like it? I saw that new film of hers…um…_Pandora's Box_."

Victor nodded. "It is most becoming." Across the room, he noticed a clock next to the door.

"Ay dios mio" Victor blurted out. "I must go."

"Wait, how come?" Jadelyn asked, rubbing her arms nervously.

"I am sorry, Jadelyn" he told her walking to the door. "But it is an emergency."

She grabbed his arm. "What has happened?"

Victor sighed and looked Jadelyn in the eye. "My papa, he is very sick."

Jadelyn swallowed a large, heavy lump. "Then…you should go to him. He needs you, Victor."

"Here," he said digging into his pockets until obtaining some money and putting it in Jadelyn's hands. "My tab, right?"

She nodded once and was about to say more when Victor left the room.

* * *

**A/N: They've parted ways…for now. For clarification sake, Beck's full name is Beckett Olivier. I decided to make him French-Canadian to tie him into the whole European collective. Plus I like the idea of someone named "Olivier" to be a failed actor. **

**Speaking of making things clear; for those who missed the end of Chapter 2, Victor is really a woman. That and other things will be explained in time. I am just thrilled that you went with it whenever she was in public that I referred to her as a male (he, his). It was because I felt it would give the reader whiplash if I was constantly moving back and forth between what Victor was saying and what he thought. However, I did include some emotional insights when they were relavant. **

**Plus, things are only going to get more complicated as the story wears on. **

**Seeing all the new followers and favorites that come in daily (including my profile) are just the greatest motivation for me to crank out the next installment. **

**Please review; guests are always welcome.**

**;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Victor rushed through his father's illustrious house to his chambers. He found his papa, Adalberto Vega, in bed. His live-in nurse was helping him with lifting his head enough to throw up in a white plastic bin.

The plain container became colored with bright red in a flash. Victor stiffened at the sight of his father in such a state.

"Is that you, my child?" he asked scanning the room.

Victor wasn't certain if his eyesight was waning or he just wasn't in his view, so he walked closer.

"I'm here, papi" Victor gasped, taking his father's weathered hand.

Adalberto gestured to his nurse. "Please leave us." The woman nodded and left the two.

"How bad is the pain?" Victor asked.

"It's getting to the point of unbearable," his father winced. "I actually dread each coming day." That made Victor so sad. For as long as he could remember, his father was jovial and full of life. Now he just lies there, waiting for death.

He then stared at Victor.

"What?" he asked of his papa.

"Let me see you," he weakly said.

"I don't understand…"

"Yes," Adalberto coughed a very thick and terrible hack. "You do."

Victor let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He removed his hat and pushed his long hair to behind the shoulders.

The old man smiled. "Victoria."

"Si papi?"

"It is a crime to hide such a beautiful face like that," his voice was practically reduced to a wheeze. "The image of your mother, God bless her."

Victoria wiped a tear from her eye.

"The doctor told me it is pneumonia," the father told his daughter.

She bit her lip and waited patiently, holding onto her heart to keep it from falling, for his eyes foretold that there was more to ask.

"Victoria," he sighed. "I was wrong to make you do this but at the same time, I do not regret it."

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"I have always worried…about your future, Victoria. I knew that you would have more opportunities as my son than my daughter."

Victoria shook her head. "It is okay, really."

"Tell me my child; are you happy?"

She thought about the question but didn't know how to respond. Even if she could come up with a lie it would be futile because her father would always see right through her farce.

"Your silence worries me," he sighed.

Victoria blinked real hard to force the tears to stay back but they only flowed down her face. The sight of his daughter crying only made Adalberto begin to tear up.

"My time with your mother is one of the two happiest times in my life – next to watching you grow up."

His words were not doing a good job making Victoria's eyes dry. She only had vague memories of her mother; she passed when she was very young. Maria Vega was admitted to the hospital for minor surgery but was accidentally exposed to infection and remained in the hospice for Tuberculosis. The day her mother died was when Victoria was at school.

"I have no regrets the years I spent with your mother," he smiled sadly. "Living without her was the most difficult thing I have ever done. I suppose that made it easier for me to hide you in all those boys' clothes; I see so much of her in you."

"The worse thing, father" Victorian choked out. "Over time, I have actually gotten used to it. I cannot remember the last time I have worn a dress and that is…okay with me."

Something in her tone didn't make her seem so confident. It certainly didn't make her father confident.

"But being something you're not…keeps you from getting close to someone, does it not?"

Victoria bit her lips and looked away, ashamed of the feelings she was developing for Jadelyn back in Germany. Masquerading as a well-to-do young man over the years has made her the unwitting target of Catalonia's most eligible bachelorettes. Sufficient to say, any misgivings she had of her own sexuality was challenged by such _pleasant _company. Her mind was blown when one stole a kiss.

Everything about how she was feeling contradicted everything in her head – her upbringing, the general air of her home country, society in general. But her heart…

Leave it to the prototypical sin city of Berlin to be the setting of where Victoria was going to meet her first real love.

But any thoughts of her would immediately revert Victoria back to the shame because she knew deep down that she could never reciprocate these feelings. Dressing up as a man was the only way she got close as she did to her so far. She has already lied. When you fabricate something so elemental about yourself, it's hard for anyone to take anything you have to say seriously.

But she can't shake Jadelyn out of her mind. Victoria thought back to a quote in beautiful calligraphy etched onto a block of wood. This quote would sit on her father's desk.

It read: _Fortes fortuna iuvat_

Loosely translated in Jadelyn's native tongue: _Fortune favors the bold._

"There…is…someone, father" Victoria smiled brightly at her papa.

He let out a sigh of relief because this was the most life she had shown since coming to visit him.

"Then you should tell them how you feel; do not hold back."

"But I cannot leave you," she shook her head.

"I insist."

"NO!" she sternly told her father. His eyes widened. "I am sorry but I missed my mother's final moments. I am not leaving until you are better."

Adalberto knew his daughter enough to tell when she has made up her mind about something.

"Then write a letter," he shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me for the lack of Spanish here. While I wanted to sprinkle in a few words and phrases where appropriate, I am not good enough to do a conversationally-written scene (even partially) in Spanish. So it requires some imagination on the reader's part.**

**I hope that didn't spoil it for anybody **

**:-( **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter and the one before it were without doubt the most difficult for me to write so far. I always dreaded this part of the story because it is supposed to be a passage of time but I didn't want for it to be so sudden.**

**Sorry also because this one is on the shorter side.**

**Please review anyway! ;-)**

* * *

Victoria took out a book on flowers and leafed through the pages furiously.

She remembered that night talking (and enabling) Andre the piano player and obtaining valuable information concerning Jadelyn. One of the more off the cuff questions, saved for when he was drunk enough not to question such a query; was about her favorite flower. He mentioned it was some kind of lily. A fancy name he couldn't recall but he described a picture she had of it over the bar.

Right before leaving Jadelyn in the storage room, Victoria noticed the picture Andre told her. It was white and had arrow-shaped leaves and yellow spike poking out of it.

Her fingers stopped when she found it.

_Zantedeschia aethiopica_

The calla lily.

She smiled, slammed and the book shut, and ran to the best florist in town.

* * *

Sitting there with ballpoint pen in hand, Victoria stared at the blank page.

_What is wrong with you? _She thought to herself. _You act like this is the first letter you have written. _

It's true; Victoria (under her assumed name, of course) has penned numerous correspondences on her father's behalf. While Adalberto was just as much the polyglot as his daughter; he admitted that she was far superior with the writing aspect in different languages.

In her words, she exuded confidence and knowledge beyond her years.

A New York tycoon would have been surprised if a letter agreeing to a meeting was drafted by a then seventeen-year-old.

Victoria took a deep breath and squinted at her paper.

She leaned her hand on the table, steadying the writing instrument with her delicate fingers and pushed it along the white surface.

**_Dear Jadelyn…_**

**_Forgive me for my abrupt departure. As I told you last time we met that I received news about my father. Naturally, I had to rush home to see him. I am happy to report he is still alive and unchanged. But he is far from well. I worry about him every day. Whenever I have a free moment, my mind gravitates to his health or what am I going to do with his company if God forbid something happens._**

**_But when I don't, I think about you._**

**_ I understand that you are engaged and the thought of me must be the furthest thing from your mind. I just needed to say it; maybe if I could have stayed I would have told you in person. _**

**_You are the most astounding woman I have ever met. You are intelligent and talented. Not to mention achingly beautiful. And you seem to carry all of these qualities with a profound grace. It breaks my heart to imagine you unhappy and what I saw in that closet was not a woman who was contented. _**

**_It must be strange, reading all of this from someone you hardly know. Trust me; there is more to me that you do not know. _**

**_Despite your confidence, I am under the impression that you do not believe you deserve better. _**

**_You do; even if it is not me._**

Victoria regarded the letter and after many re-reads, she couldn't fathom just how much of a blunder it was. She was tripping over her words. Granted, she had never written something so close to the chest before.

Closing her eyes, she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket.

She shook her as she stared at the receptacle. "Not good enough."

Victoria held up the lone calla lily she was going to press in a book and have folded into the letter. She smiled at the flower and knew what to do.

* * *

Jadelyn was counting the week's money when Andre dropped a box in front of her, making the woman scared half to death.

"What in the world…"

"Sorry," the musician grinned. "This package came for you."

"And that is supposed to intrigue me?" she asked, still a little miffed from just a second ago.

"You might be," Andre tapped the box. "It's cold."

Jadelyn raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She carefully undid the twine and removed the lid only to find a beautiful bouquet of pure white calla lilies. The buds remained closed; they were still dormant from transport. Once exposed to the sun, they will blossom.

Jadelyn held up the flowers, imagining how gorgeous they will look when they open up. She almost overlooked a small card that fell onto the floor. It was white with a modest black border. Kneeling down to pick it up, Jadelyn could make out something written on it.

_I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THEM. THEY ARE PALE, DELICATE AND BEAUTIFUL BUT THEY ARE REALLY SOMETHING ELSE WHEN THEY OPEN UP – V._

The woman smiled widely at the lovely gesture. Her more lofty thoughts were dashed by the realization of Beckett standing in the doorway.

"What are those?" he asked smarmily.

"A gift…from a friend."

Before she knew it, he snatched the card from her fingertips.

"I see," he remarked, reading the note. "And what sort of friend just sends flowers for no good reason?"

Jadelyn took the card back and brushed past Beckett to find a clean large pitcher and filled it with water.

"Someone who knows how to be sweet."

Beckett snorted, folding his arms in disgust.

She placed the flowers in the makeshift vase until something proper can be found.

"Besides," she whispered to herself. "Who is to say these are reasonless?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy crap! 9 reviews on the last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH. It really means a lot when especially when it was a chapter that was not fun to write for me. Personally, I didn't think it was as good as I envisioned but it was the best I could.**

**This one was more of a joy for me and I also want to make up for the last one being the shortest one of all.**

**P.S. - S.K. thanks for coming out; good to hear from you again (I know you're busy so it makes it more meaningful when you chime in)**

**TRIVIA: Victoria masquerades as the man Victor, which is a reference to the musical ****_Victor/Victoria_****. Ironically, it was actually a remake of the 1933 German film of the same name written and directed by Reinhold Schünzel. The titular role is played by Renate Müller, whom some have speculated was killed by the Gestapo. The film and its remake were both musical comedies; ****_Victorious _****was a comedy that got musical, too. **

* * *

"¡Buenas mañanas!"

The woman with auburn locks looked up from her desk. Looking around in a panic, she grabbed her hat and buried her shoulder-length hair. Victoria was just in time with disguising herself and the entering of the housekeeper.

She let out a sigh and smile, realizing she was in trusted company. Sofia was employed by her father ever since Victoria was a baby. Her true sex was inescapable. She then noticed the clock on the wall was saying it was seven in the morning. Victoria had been burning the candle at both ends all night long.

"Sofia," Victoria smiled brightly. "¡Buenas mañanas!"

The 51-year-old woman looked at the mess Victoria has made of her father's office.

"¿Cómo estás?," Sofía asked.

"Muy cansado," the young woman yawned.

Victoria stared at the open books in front of her, eyes hanging out of her head which is being cradled in her hands. Sofia took a gander at some of the highly technical business paperwork.

"No he tenido tiempo para divertirme." she groaned. "He estado ocupado todo el tiempo en negocios."

_ (I have not been able to enjoy myself. I have been busy with work all this time.)_

Victoria presented the completely covered desk with a flourish. "Asuntos de mi padre." _(My father's business)_

Sofia put her hand on her chest and beamed. "Dios los bendiga por ser tan comprensivo!" _(God bless you for being so understanding)_

"Gracias," Victoria nodded.

She stood up, clutching her stomach and began to walk toward the door. Victoria hadn't eaten anything since the night before and was starving for some breakfast.

Descending the spiral staircase that led into the massive living room, Victoria noticed some fresh post on the table. Thumbing through the pile, her eyes widened at a brown envelope bearing German stamps.

_"Could it be?" _she thought.

Victoria was stunned to say the least with actually getting a letter from Jadelyn. She had not hidden the fact that she had sent her the flowers those couple weeks ago. But she hadn't left any means for Jadelyn to contact her.

She wondered how she found out where her father lived but then remembered one of his associates ordered for all mail to be redirected to his home. It was established that Adalberto's "son" was handling his affairs for the time being. Rerouting the daily mail to the house gave Victoria an unheard of degree of privacy while dealing with financial and legal matters. As an added bonus, she was only doors down from the man himself if she has a major problem.

She eagerly unfolded the paper and her breath hitched at Jadelyn's beautiful penmanship. Normally Victoria preferred the telegram and any other sort of typed correspondence. But this was so perfectly done, she couldn't fault a single word.

Victoria entertained the notion that perhaps Jadelyn took extra care with this letter because it was for her.

_"Dear Victor,"_ it began. Victoria let out a disappointed sigh. She keeps forgetting that it's her male alter ego that this letter was for.

_"Permit me but I needed to thank you for the lovely flowers. I originally wanted to have them in the bar but the windows were consistently obscured by the taller buildings. So, I have them near my bed where there is a window that gets light. It makes me glad because I get to wake up to them blossoming each morning." _

Victoria put her hand over her chest, ecstatic that she was actually on the mind of the woman she loves when she was in bed. Much loftier thoughts flooded into her brain but she tried to throw them by the wayside to continue concentrating on the letter.

_"I had to admit that I have been wondering about you ever since you came back to the Blue Angel. You were gracious and kind, if not a little bit eager. But you would get this look on your face when you clearly noticed a blunder you have made that is rather becoming."_

The Latina almost dropped the letter at the start of the next paragraph.

_"I like you. I have talked with my friends whom have come into contact with you and you have been just as gracious as you were with me. By the way, Andre confessed that he told you about my favorite flower."_

Victoria gasped and blushed. No doubt she was making the face that Jadelyn mentioned a paragraph ago.

_"You clearly like me, too. But I am afraid that is a problem."_

She shook her head, asking why to herself.

_"I have not been honest with you. I am not the woman you think I am. I have a secret and it is something that I do not believe you will approve of."_

Victoria bit her lip, wishing with everything in her bones that she could have been there when Jadelyn was writing this letter. If only she could talk her out of such thoughts. Whatever it was, she would still adore her.

_"It pains me to write this. I am fighting back tears so that it will not ruin the paper. This is for the best. I implore you; do not attempt to contact me again. I do not want to hurt you."_

_"I'm sorry,"_

_"Jadelyn"_

The tri-folded letter fell to the floor like a leaf in the middle of autumn. A single tear caressed Victoria's cheek as she held herself. She began to rock back and forth in the chair, breathing heavily.

What was going on?

After mulling over the contents of Jadelyn's rather schizophrenic letter; Victoria cursed herself for leaving abruptly, even if it was important. How close were her and Andre? She began to wonder. Did Jadelyn think that in their conversation that he had told Victor about her secret?

What could she be hiding that she thought…

Victoria stared outside at the rising sun, bathing the fertile valley with a honey glow. The promise of a new day. But to her it wasn't powerful enough to chase away the darkness in her heart. Pretty soon, though, logic truncated her despair.

_After all, _she thought. _I'm not really Victor Vega. So, it would not have worked. This is a good thing, is it not? I was probably spared a world of hurt and misery._

_Then why do I feel like someone took a knife to my heart?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay…here is a long chapter this time. I understand they have been short and I apologize; my schedule has been weird lately. **

**As some of you may be aware of, I am a complete novice when it comes to Spanish. I wanted to inject some of that while Victoria was in Spain with family and friends but I will sidestep that from here on in. **

**So hopefully now that I've addressed those two big criticisms, this chapter will be much more enjoyable. **

* * *

**Berlin, Germany.**

**1935.**

**The Weimar Republic ushered the German nation through the misery of losing the Great War. But the Stock Market Crash crippled the global economy, making the German people desperate once again. One man who tried to make a move very early on way back in the anti-Bolshevism demonstrations, Adolf Hitler, now saw his opportunity. After the unemployed masses bought the image of Hitler as their savior, the National Socialist Party took control. **

**What once was a mini-renaissance of art, entertainment, fashion and sexuality; began to be systematically dismantled by the Nazis. The benchmark of their regime was the suppression of mass media which contained ideas believed to be unhealthy, particularly anything that depicted the challenging of authority. Films were banned. Books were burned. **

**But it would become worse than simple censorship.**

**Far worse.**

* * *

Jadelyn was doing her rounds, refreshing pitchers of beer to the tables. She has been having an increasingly harder time of holding onto any help. She got a bartender and a waitress but on busy nights like this one, she still was obligated to do most of the work.

She was about to ask the small table of two new men what they were about to have but she choked on her words. Their long black trench coats hovered only a couple of inches above the floorboards, hiding their boots. The older one leaned forward and smiled.

"Good evening," the older man said.

Jadelyn put on her best face and even that made the two foot soldiers feel unwelcome.

"What can I get you?" she answered back in German.

The patron raised his brow. "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" he asked.

She nodded affirmatively.

The man sniffed and extended his hand. "First Lieutenant Heinrich Kramer and this is my partner, Jacob Sprenger."

His friend, the younger one by it looks like 10 years said "Miss."

Jadelyn did not accept the empty social gesture.

Sprenger noticed his superior's agitated expression and decided to break the ice.

"We were admiring your establishment," the younger officer said with all the charm of a salesman of ill repute. "It is...quite the operation."

"Indeed," Kramer added seeming more relaxed than a minute ago. "You've earned yourself a reputation. You should be proud, Miss West."

The brunette almost dropped her tray of empty glasses. "How did..."

"These things get around, my dear" Sprenger added. "People listen..."

"And sometimes," Kramer interjected. "You can't help but be intrigued with what is heard." He put a bow at the end of that sentence in the form of a smarmy grin.

"I see," Jadelyn said in measured tones. "And what have you been hearing?"

Kramer "Oh, that you have been patronizing our wounded heroes at no charge."

"Admirable, considering you are British" Sprenger noted.

"Let us just say that I understand it," she narrowed her eyes at the men attempting to interrogate her in _her_ place.

This time Sprenger leaned. "And I hope that _you_ understand that there are things...indecencies...that we cannot allow."

Jadelyn raised an eyebrow. "Indecencies?"

Kramer gestured toward the red-haired girl waiting tables across the room. She was part of a band of traveling gypsies but became fast friends with Jadelyn and the others at the Blue Angel and decided to stay. Her name was Caterina Valentine and nobody was sure if that moniker was legitimate or not.

"That girl," Sprenger pointed out. "I have seen her before. She was with some nomads; Romani."

Kramer finished his thought. "Imagine some _vagabond whore_ cavorting about with our fathers and brothers from the Great War. You see the difficulty."

Jadelyn nodded slowly and slammed down her tray. The deafening sound reverberated off the walls, making all the people turn their attention to the irritated proprietor. The tray's crash was punctuated by one of the pitchers rolling off and shattering onto the floor into a thousand pieces.

"Listen well," she seethed. "No one, and I mean_ no one_, tells me how to run my place. The background of me and anyone in my employ is none of your concern."

Kramer and Sprenger both rose up to meet her eye to eye.

"Oh but I think it is..." Sprenger was cut off by the sudden appearance of Robert Shapiro informing Jadelyn of a visitor but she tells him that this is not the time.

Turning back to the two men, Jadelyn noticed them whispering amongst themselves.

"We will be in touch, Miss West" Kramer said straightening his coat.

Sprenger whispered to Jade "We'll be watching you so I would be careful."

Upon their departure, Caterina ran to Jadelyn and patted her back.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I did not mean to cause trouble."

"You did not cause anything," Jadelyn said reassuring her friend. "They had it in for me anyway."

"I will clean this up." Caterina kneeled down, beginning to pick up the larger shards of glass and placing them into her apron which she is using as a makeshift basket.

Jadelyn shook her head and went for a broom and dustpan. She had to admire Caterina's almost childlike demeanor.

Caterina Valentine was part of a cluster of nomadic artisans and musicians. Normally the Romani have been known to detest commitment to one place. However, Jadelyn's generosity toward the weary travelers made the redheaded girl's heart glad. She found the atmosphere and its people most agreeable. Caterina departed from her group with their blessing. Things especially got interesting when the girl began to take a shine to Jadelyn's financial advisor.

Jadelyn chuckled at Caterina picking up the shattered remains of the beer pitcher and colliding with Shapiro. They both fumbled for words beyond apologizing profusely. They finally broke out of their little stammering trap and went in opposite directions.

Andre tapped Jadelyn's shoulder and she turned around.

"What is it?" she asked mildly disturbed.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

The musician hesitated and only looked in the visitor's direction.

Jadelyn looked over and her mouth dropped.

"Impossible," she whispered.

Sitting by himself was Victor Vega, dressed as understated as before. Now he had a brown mustache. Looking around, trying to be unassuming his cocoa brown eyes locked with Jadelyn's blue-green ones.

The Spaniard gulped as the brunette approached him with conviction.

"Hello," Victor said contritely.

Jadelyn raised and eyebrow and silently sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here, _Vega_?"

The venom in how she said his last name was devastating.

"I couldn't stay away any longer," he admitted.

"Oh really?" Jadelyn crossed her arms.

Victor nodded. "I know you told me to keep away but..."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss." Jadelyn traversed the table with her finger, making spirals with the condensation left over from the cold mugs of who sat there last.

"Jadelyn..."

She slammed the table. "Don't say my name!"

"Please don't do this..."

The pale woman stood up and shot a glare at Victor.

"I am willing to overlook this little hiccup of an otherwise spotless record. But there will not be a second time. Please continue to leave me alone."

Victor stood up. "Ja-"

"NO!"

Once again, Jadelyn managed to coerce the attention of all her patrons. She blew past a rogue strand of hair and walked away.

Victor outstretched his hand but she was far from his reach. He sighed and turned to the exit.

Upon returning to the bar, Caterina sauntered over to Jadelyn.

"Who is that Jadelyn?" she asked.

"Nobody," Jadelyn responded, shaking her head. "Nobody at all."

* * *

Victoria racked her brain, trying to figure out what happened in there. So much hatred in Jadelyn's tone; it was unbearable.

She thought back to that letter. Wasn't hard to recall its contents. She had been carrying that letter wherever she went for years. She must have read it hundreds of times, if not more.

Jadelyn's words were curt but they were not mean-spirited like they were back there.

"This isn't over," she thought to herself. "I need an explanation."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: BIG UPDATE**

**I realized that I haven't given any shout-outs yet?! Heavens, I'd better start now!**

**To those who favorited the story:**

**Boris Yeltsin, ColombianGirl96, DannyBoo511, Ginevra Black, Grumbly Bear, Jawrulez, Jay aka Jordan, Kween Of Thorn, lesipiratecat, Maroon Cross, OutsideTheCloset13, and StarNova69**

**To those that reviewed so far:**

**Boris Yeltsin, Jay aka Jordan, jayhepburn, Kuchiki-san urahara, I Will Make You Rebel, itsmefiebs, Lushcoltrane, PurpleSecrectIsland97, ScottyBgood, S.K. Rowling, sqh123, StarNova69, and Timeless Reader**

**...and to all you guest reviewers, please come out and join us. Some of your kind words really touched me and I think you'd like it here.**

**so now, on to the story...**

* * *

Victoria watched the Blue Angel from across the street.

She shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on with her. It didn't make sense.

Then again, neither did Victoria's crazy plan.

She had this vision in her head about whisking Jadelyn away to America to start a new life with her. No matter how preposterous it sounded, it was the kind of sweet dream that got her through some really tough nights. Nights where she missed her father. Nights when running such a massive company was too stressful. Nights lamenting that her whole life was a deception.

Victoria imagined Jadelyn's lips whispering into her ear that she would get through this, her arms tightening around her torso for reassurance. It was a comforting scenario even if it would only remain in her head.

She continued to work steadily on with expanding Vega Architecture & Engineering. What began as her grandfather laying brick just to make ends meet has turned into something ready to launch any day now outside of Europe for the first time. Victoria had succeeded in setting the foundation for a North American office located in New York City.

The one movie poster her father ever bought was for the German film, _Metropolis_. Naturally, a man whose livelihood was urban design was enchanted by visions of a city of the future. He told Victoria when she was little that this was what New York looked like. It looked like a fairytale only with trees of iron and glass. Victoria took down the poster from her father's office wall and carefully rolled it up. She knew enough that it was improper to fold a poster. She treated it with all the delicacy of a precious blueprint.

It was most important to her. It was the one object that linked her two greatest loves: her father and Jadelyn. One was dead and the other was not.

Victoria was determined to go to America and she wanted to take Jadelyn with her. But she's putting up this barrier.

If Jadelyn was going to be that way, so be it. But she wasn't going to get away without explaining herself.

* * *

Taking a break, Andre left the club and walked down the street. He has been a little cautious these days with the new government in power. If his eyes caught sight of what looked like Hitler's foot soldiers, he knew the best thing was to remain hidden until the coast was clear.

The American got surprised when he turned around and saw that he was being followed. A familiar face.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Victor feigning conversation sheepishly.

Andre looked around as if trying to sniff out some all-seeing spies. "What do you want?"

Victor shrugged. "Just to talk."

"Oh, no" he pointed back. "I have gotten myself into enough trouble already from speaking to you."

Victor remembered Jadelyn's letter referencing that she knew he pressed her piano player for vital information.

"Look," Andre went on. "I understand you have feelings for her. And despite coming off as a little mysterious, you seem like a nice fellow. But if she doesn't want anything to do with you, I must respect her wishes. Even if that means physically preventing you from getting near her place."

The Spaniard scoffed. "So, what? Are you going to fight me?"

Andre tensed and relaxed, smirking. "I am not looking for a fight but I will do what is necessary for a friend."

Victor swallowed back the heaviness in his throat and put his hand on Andre's shoulder.

"She is really fortunate...to have someone like you to look out for her." Victor took a deep breath before continuing. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me she has not said a thing about me, then I _will_ stay away."

The musician couldn't answer.

"I see," Victor nodded. "What should I do?"

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer." He gestured to a small restaurant that opened about three years prior. "Buy me lunch, Vega?"

He smiled in returned. "Sounds delightful."

"No drinks," Andre sternly told Victor. "Twenty-two months clean and sober. Besides I cannot trust you when there's alcohol involved."

"Mmm-hm."

* * *

"He left her?" Victor asked, wide-eyed.

Andre nursed his cup of coffee. "Well, if by 'he left her' you mean she kicked him out and told him to burn in hell - then yes."

"What happened?"

"I suppose the poor girl had enough. Apparently, he was roughing her up. We started to notice when it got bad."

Victor could sense disappointment in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be discouraged with yourself. You could not have known. Besides, Jadelyn is too proud of a woman to accept help."

Andre nodded. "I know."

"Have there been any...?"

"You mean..._since_ Beckett?"

Victor cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to imply anything...I just figured...it had been a long while..."

"Surprisingly, no" Andre said, playing with his fork.

"How come?"

Andre shrugged. "I suppose she didn't find anybody worth her time or maybe she had something else on her mind."

"If she is afraid of getting hurt..."

"I think that is why she seems hostile around you but I have the suspicion she is hiding something else. When you know someone for a while, you tend to tell when they are not being truthful."

Victor sipped his own coffee, grinning and bearing it. This place doesn't know a damn thing about café.

"Like, when the subject of you comes up...her words range from disgust to complete indifference but her eyes...they tell a different story."

This made Victoria's heart glad but she maintained her composure.

"What should I do, Andre? How do I make her understand that I would never hurt her?"

Andre licked his lips in thought.

"My grandmother, before she was committed, always told me that the perfect start to a good friendship (but I think she was talking about any relationship) is not to have any secrets."

Victor rubbed his hands nervously.

"Just be honest with her, Victor. Sincere. Maybe then she will see who you really are."

That last thing he said felt like a punch in the gut.

_I have my work cut out for me_, Victoria thought to herself.

* * *

Jadelyn was sweeping her small apartment, which was more of a studio/loft. A massive room with only a bathroom. It had a bed at the far end by the bathroom entrance with a meager living space on the other side. This space was hers so she never missed the additional walls that most others were acquainted with.

It wasn't like she entertained much. Nobody came up here.

Not these days.

The apartment was a cavalcade of 20's and 30's interior design, Jadelyn cherry-picking things she liked from either decade. It was a mess but she liked it the same.

There was a knock and Jadelyn slowly approached the door.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"Victori...Victor" the voice corrected itself. "May I come in?"

"You know, this is the opposite of staying away" Jadelyn responded still not opening the door.

"I know," Victor replied. "I am very sorry but I had to talk to you. I do not know how long in town I would be and it was very important that I cleared the air, as they say..."

He didn't realize Jadelyn preparing to let him in as he continued to babble like a fool.

"Alright," she sighed. "Come in."

Victor nodded and accepted the invite. Jadelyn began to walk across the length of her loft.

"Speak," she said.

"Well, Jadelyn" the Spaniard already sounding out of breath. "I'm sorry but when it comes to saying what is on my brain..."

"Mind?" she corrected.

"Mind what?"

The dark-haired woman chuckled. She always found it amusing when translation would completely lose things like British idioms or sarcasm.

"I..." Victor's breathing was not sounding any healthier. "I have trouble with words..."

"That is an understatement."

"The thing is, Jadelyn; I am fond of you. Very, actually. And I thought it would be respectful to you by being honest with how I feel."

She sat on her bed and looked out the window. Victor couldn't help but fixate on the empty nightstand where presumably the flowers he sent her years ago once stood.

"You know, Victor; I would be lying if I said I did not feel something for you in return but it cannot work between us."

Victor tilted his head quizzically. "Why not?"

"You are the sweetest man I have ever met," she said glassy-eyed. "But that is exactly the problem."

The first thing made Victor smile and the second thing she said made it leave his face.

Victor took Jadelyn's hand. "I don't understand."

"Of course you couldn't," she said shaking her head. "No one could..."

She leaned in closer to Victor, narrowing her gaze. Jadelyn scrunched up her nose and parted her lips.

"That's a fake mustache," the brunette said, standing up.

Victor backed up a couple steps, covering his upper lip.

"What do you mean?" he asked pathetically.

"I have been around too many actors and costumers," she shot back, pointing at Victor's shoulder. "I knew something was off and now this close, I can see it's phony. Why?"

The Spaniard said nothing.

"Answer me," Jadelyn demanded, folding her arms and planting herself on the bed.

"Let me show you something, please" Victor pleaded.

Jadelyn sighed and gestured with her open hand for him to proceed.

Victor looked around the room, an act of subterfuge while finding the courage to do what he was thinking. His eyes settled on a Decca record sitting at the top of a pile of vinyl singles. It was "Guilty" performed by Al Bowlly with Roy Fox and His Orchestra.

Jadelyn turned her head slightly in confusion. "What are you...?"

Before she could finish her thought, Victor had already put the record on the player and placed the needle in position. A scratchy sound was then muted by the band beginning to play. It was a big band type song, which Jadelyn had a few sitting around. She was mostly a jazz and classical enthusiast but this one found its way into her collection because of the melancholy feeling she got from it.

Victor closed his eyes, listening to the brass and strings, no doubt performing to inspire dancing. A waltz, perhaps. The instrumental went on for well over a minute before Al Bowlly himself began.

_Is it a sin, is it a crime_  
_Loving you, dear, like I do?_  
_If it's a crime, then I'm guilty_  
_Guilty of loving you_

Victor reluctantly took off his hat, staring at Jadelyn's vanity mirror. Long, thing fingers peeled off the mustache.

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Dreaming of you_  
_Dreaming the lonely night through_  
_If it's a crime, then I'm guilty_  
_Guilty of dreaming of you_

He reached behind his head and unfurled her long brown hair.

_What can I do_  
_What can I say_  
_After I've taken the blame?_  
_You say you're through_  
_You'll go your way_  
_But I'll always feel just the same_

Victoria took a deep breath and turned around, using all her strength to look at Jadelyn in the eye.

_Maybe I'm right_  
_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Loving you, dear, like I do_  
_If it's a crime, then I'm guilty_  
_Guilty of loving you_

Even when the song finished and the record player was reduced to a hush, Jadelyn's mouth did not close.

Victoria bit her lip and physically braced herself for a response.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that secret's out if you'll pardon the pun. **

**TRIVIA: Al Bowlly's last song ever recorded was ****a satirical shot at Hitler** titled "When That Man Is Dead and Gone" in 1941. Ironically, the singer died two weeks later during an air raid. 

**P.S. That song "Guilty" can also be heard of in the movie _Amelie_. If you haven't seen it, you really need to. The part of the movie where you hear the song is crucial (has to do with revelations between characters). **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So speechless about everyone's reactions to the last chapter. I hope this comes close to meeting your expectations. I am going on vacation for a few days and wanted to get this out before I leave early tomorrow morning. **

**Please review and thanks for new users who were once "guests." So nice of you to join us!**

**ENJOY!**

**;-)**

* * *

There was no clock on the wall in Jadelyn's apartment. Even if there was, the hands probably would have stayed still. Victoria had never experienced such a lingering silence in her life. For years, she had been "Victor" to everyone except her father and Sofia. This was the first time she had ever _revealed_ herself to anyone.

This was literally killing her.

"Please, say something" Victoria finally said.

"May I have a minute?" Jadelyn blinked profusely as if she couldn't believe what was standing before her.

Victoria nodded, backing up a few steps. She eyed the door and started to go in that direction.

"don't...go..." Jadelyn whispered softly.

She turned around and was surprised with Jadelyn's outstretched hand.

"I just thought," the Latina tripping over her words. "You might want me to..."

"No."

Victoria looked for a place to sit that would also give Jadelyn a little space. She settled on a chair near a black and white painting. Victoria stared at the jagged edges and geometric forms crashing together. She never understood this new art movement but this particular piece was a nice distraction.

At least it was until a shadow appeared on the picture.

"You lied to me," Jadelyn said.

Victoria turned around and saw the bemused expression on her face.

"Why?" she insisted.

"It is a...long story."

"My day is open," the pale woman raised an eyebrow.

The Latina sighed and began to pace back and forth, Jadelyn now taking the chair.

Victoria patted her hands on the sides of her legs, not sure where to begin.

"I suppose it goes back to my mother," she began. "She was going to give birth to my little brother when he died. Then it was while she was in the hospital that she passed from tuberculosis."

Jadelyn's eyes widened as she listened intently.

"My father's business was very important to him because it meant security for his family. He knew that without a son, there would be no one to claim ownership and command of the company. I decided at a young age to do the selfless thing and be the boy my papa he wanted and the heir he needed."

A tear formed in Jadelyn's eyes. "Oh my God," she muttered to herself.

"At first it was difficult. Slowly, I grew accustomed to the clothing and the responsibility. As depressing as it sounds, there was never anyone to tell me that I couldn't do something all because I was a boy to them." Victoria stared at the ceiling. "If they only knew. In a way it made me feel better and better about myself because I had privileges and opportunities to prove myself capable as any man. And I did."

Jadelyn managed a small smile, proud of the strength of the woman before her who only moments ago was a convincing man. Seeing how modest her disguise truly was, she couldn't believe how her soft features hadn't shown through. She wondered as she listened if she was only fooled because the idea was planted in her head so well.

"My father was aware of the new laws in various countries. In a lot of nations, women got the vote. But he felt that general society was patriarchal and that my masquerading as a male was vital for my survival."

"But what about friends or..."

Victoria was less disturbed by the interruption than the question itself.

"That's the thing," she smiled sadly. "I am not who I appear to be underneath so...can't get too close I'm afraid. I have never had..."

"Relations?" Jadelyn winced at the frankness of the query.

"It's more than that," Victoria cleared her throat and continued on. "I never thought of myself as a _sexual_ person." She whispered that one word.

Jadelyn looked around, searching for the courage to ask. "Have you...had feelings for anybody...before?"

Victoria understood what she meant. "No."

The pale woman with black hair was floored to say the least by the admission.

"Trust me, Jadelyn; there have been girls in my past. Father and one of his business associates would discuss over everything, leaving myself with their debutante daughter."

"I wager you had to fight them off," Jadelyn smiled.

"Quite literally, I'm afraid." Victoria shrugged. "At that age and in that upper class setting, it is possible for a young man to not have coarse hands or hard facial features."

"Did anything happen?" she asked intrigued.

"God, no" Victoria snapped. "After enough proposals, I wished I could have gone on a date. To court or be courted sounded wonderful but I have yet to find a girl who fancied another woman."

Jadelyn closed her eyes. "I know that feeling."

Victoria looked at the woman shocked. "Truly?"

She nodded. "I have made attempts to give myself a normal life. So many things have gone wrong; I was trying to fit in. It certainly did not help that I was in another country and had to adopt a new language."

"Is that why you were with Beckett?"

Jadelyn's face showed hatred at the mere sound of his name. "He was adequate at first. I was able to go with the facade for a while until he started to show his true colors." She showed a nasty black and blue mark on her forearm. "I had to end it, you see."

That filled Victoria with absolute fiery anger.

Victoria found herself kneeling in front of Jadelyn, taking her hand. Her heart must be in control because surely her mind was screaming at being so brash.

"You do not deserve to be treated that way," she told her earnestly.

Jadelyn felt the air leaving her lungs. She had felt this way before but it was when she still saw her as a man. When Jadelyn's father went into military service, he wrote to her mother constantly. She happened upon some of these when they came in by post before mom had a chance to see them. Her father would go on for pages about how much he loved her deeply and missed her more than anything.

Jadelyn would watch her mom's face whenever she would read the letters and as she lived and breathed this woman was having the same expression whenever she would talk to her.

"Do you like me too?" Victoria asked.

There went the air inside of her again.

"I'm sorry?" she asked in return.

"Jadelyn," Victoria smiled. "I think you are beautiful and wonderful and I would like to..." The Latina bit her lip.

"To...?"

"To be with me, together. Like my father and my mother were together?"

Jadelyn was so moved she didn't know what to say.

"What are you thinking?" Victoria asked.

"About what to say to you," Jadelyn shrugged.

Victoria leaned in closer. "Then say nothing."

* * *

"He's been up there for a while," Andre observed looking up the stairs leading to Jadelyn's loft.

"You don't supposed she _harmed_ him, do you?" Robert asked the musician?

Then the redhead ambled in between the two men. "Jadelyn wouldn't murder anybody," Caterina insisted.

Andre and Robert exchanged knowing glances.

"Maybe we should check," Andre admitted.

"Well, I'm not going up there," Robert crossed his arms.

Caterina sighed and brushed past the gentlemen. "Oh, _I_ will do it!"

The petite girl ascended the steps cautiously so as to not make a sound to give herself away. Once at the top, Caterina turned the knob slowly and opened the wooden door very carefully and only a crack to see enough inside.

She covered her mouth and gasped. Obviously blushing, Caterina began to descend to her friends below.

"Well?" Robert pressed.

"Are they alright?" Andre asked.

Caterina gave a giggle as she played with her handmade necklace. "They...seem to be," she said with dopey grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, cat's out of the bag. Speaking of which, I read some concerns about Caterina. Not to worry. In the world of this story, she is not a blabbermouth. But I kept her upbeat, airy attitude because why change that?**

**Sorry for this one being too short. I promise the next one is going to be long and wonderful. Trust me, its best it stands alone. ;-)**

**What happens now? Let's read on.**

* * *

Jadelyn opened her eyes, gazing back at the gorgeous woman inches away from her. She would be lying if she said she was her first same sex kiss. There was a drunken _misunderstanding _at the UFA wardrobe archive as she wandered away with a script girl during a New Years Eve party.

Victoria was a different story.

In her dizziest dreams, she never thought she would experience her first kiss. Let a lone with another woman. Her charade was in full swing during the time she would become sexually interested. There have been fumbling attempts from very eager young ladies but "Victor" would deftly dodge such advances. Socially, it was difficult for her.

This felt right. Something about Jadelyn's eyes made her feel safe; powerful, even. Victoria understood that what lay behind those blue-green eyes was a strong-willed, confident and enigmatic woman. Obtaining her respect must be highly-coveted, she figured. To gain her affection must be the sweetest pleasure this world has to offer as far as she was concerned.

"So tell me," Jadelyn smiled. "What _is_ your real name?"

The Spaniard brushed back her hair flirtatiously. "Victoria"

Jadelyn grabbed some of her apron and curtseyed. "Your Grace."

Victoria giggled at the display of propriety.

"That reminds me!" the English woman's excited eyes were about to pop out of her head. Jadelyn rushed over to the mantle of her defunct fireplace where a small wooden box sat there, collecting dust. She brought it over to where Victoria sat and slowly opened the lid. "I want to show you something."

"What is that?" she asked.

Jadelyn pulled out a medal attached to a red ribbon. It was only bronze but it was well taken care of. "This is the Victoria Cross." A hint of sadness possessed her face at the mention of the artifact. "It was my father's. He was awarded that for serving his country in the Great War."

Victoria squinted. "What does that say?" she asked pointing.

She was referring to the what was below the embossed crown and regal lion.

"It says," Jadelyn indicating with her finger. "FOR VALOUR."

"What is...val...our?" the Spaniard asked.

Jadelyn smiled. "It means bravery."

"You must have been proud of him," Victoria said.

The dark-haired woman gently put the medal back in the safekeeping box and placed it next to where she sat.

"I...uh...never got the chance to tell him" Jadelyn began to tear up. "This medal was sent with a letter informing us of his death."

Victoria stood up, walked over to Jadelyn and hugged her tightly. She began to stroke the long, black hair.

"What happened when you found out?" Victoria asked.

"Um," Jadelyn choked out. "I was devastated, of course. But mother took it the worst. Doctors said she had a psychotic break when the news hit. They did love each other that much. Her brother, my uncle, was executor of my father's estate so he assumed control."

Victoria could sense her tone getting more hostile and braced herself for the rest of the story.

"So Uncle Basil completely usurped our whole inheritance, sent me to a boarding school in the outskirts of London, and...he had my mother committed."

"He didn't," Victoria gripped tighter to the woman in her arms.

"Yes; he told the doctors that she has hysteria."

Victoria held Jadelyn's hand and helped her up to her level.

"I understand, Jadelyn. I know what it is like to lose your parents."

Jadelyn sniffed and rested her chin on Victoria's shoulder. "Thank you. I know that when you say that you understand, you mean it. Others say such things but they don't really know how it feels. Lonely...hopeless..." Jadelyn was really letting her eyes drain now. "They were my whole world, Victoria. It was my only family."

"But you have found a new family, right? Andre, that red-haired girl..."

"I know," Jadelyn nodded.

"I saw them. They care about you. They love you...I lo-"

The premature end to that last word shook Jadelyn from her bawling.

"What?" she asked.

"I..." Victoria breathed in and out, closing her eyes and forcing out the words. "I...love you, Jadelyn."

"For how long, may I ask?"

"Since I met you to be honest," Victoria bit her lip, embarrassed.

"So, you loved me" she shrugged. "even when you thought you could never have me?"

Victoria stared at the floor. "That was the most painful."

"What if I told you I know that precise pain?"

Victoria looked up, hopeful. "You do?"

Jadelyn moved her hands up and down Victoria's tense arms. Before the other could process her intent, Jadelyn had already instigated a fight between two pink pillows and two tan ones. It was indescribable. It was as though their lips were perfect matches.

Victoria sighed in pleasure when they parted.

"So what happens now?" Jadelyn asked.

"I don't really know," Victoria smiled.

* * *

"I'm going up there," Andre said. "I don't like this."

"Maybe we sh-"

Shapiro stopped cold when he saw the two figures descending the steps.

Jadelyn was leading Victoria downstairs, holding hands. They were looking at one another, smiling. The clearing of a throat made both of them look forward, faces white in horror.

"Uh, hello..." Andre asked.

"Hello," Jadelyn quietly reciprocated. Victoria gave a small wave and a nervous visage to go with it.

"And who is this?" Shapiro asked.

"Victoria," the stranger slowly nodded.

"I...see..." Andre raised an eyebrow.

"She's a...friend" Jadelyn added.

"Is that all?" Shapiro asked.

Jadelyn looked back at Victoria and shook her head, smiling.

Andre chuckled and leaned against the wall. "Oh boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Congratulations on California for toppling Prop 8 and big victory for the rest of us with throwing out DOMA. They are already "regifting" that stupid bill as we speak but we'll send it packing. **

* * *

It was mid March so a little chill still hung in the air, withholding Spring.

Victoria and Jadelyn were going out on their first real date. Given the current climate, they were reserved in the way they carried themselves. Most of the time, they came off as good friends but every now and then a knowing stare or a clumsy hand holding would sneak through.

Fortunately, the ladies would be in the dark for a while.

Jadelyn took Victoria to the UFA Palace where a new film, _Artisen_, was premiering. The story followed the misadventures of a vaudeville performer named Harry Peters set amid the backdrop of the circus. The film ends with the hero thwarting the man embezzled the circus owners and the start of a romantic relationship with the owners' daughter, Hella.

As the massive crowd filed out, Victoria now dragged Jadelyn behind her. The pair was giggling like two children at the end of a school semester.

"A taxi?" Jadelyn asked, out of breath when the brown-haired woman finally stopped.

"Yes," she smiled back. "It will be nice. Besides, you can show me more of the city."

The driver tipped his hat and opened the door for the two ladies. Upon shutting it, Jadelyn whispered German instructions to the driver and he nodded while taking some money.

"I saw that," Victoria stated, arms crossed disapprovingly.

"What do you mean?" Jadelyn asked being coy.

Victoria leaned in and whispered, "I was supposed to take _you_ out."

Jadelyn raised an eyebrow. "And that means you pay for everything? Since when were you the man in this pair, as of we needed one?" That last part she whispered to herself.

"Since I have worn suits for most of my life."

Jadelyn straightened her dress and leaned back, gazing outside the car. The way the streetlights reflected off her face made her look like a dream.

"After all," Victoria continued. "A woman as gorgeous as you; how can I not act like a perfect gentleman?"

"I never asked for perfect," Jadelyn snapped back, not looking at Victoria. "And I certainly did not ask for a gentleman."

Victoria licked her lips, embarrassed by the reaction.

"Jadelyn..." she reached out her hand.

"You have already paid for the cinema and dinner. I have my own money too, you know. I am an entrepreneur." Jadelyn let out a big sigh. "I like you a great deal but if I cannot be your equal, then I want no part of this."

"I'm sorry," Victoria whispered, sincerely.

Jadelyn gazed at the face sitting across from her. She had lived in Germany for years and despite their legacy for fine chocolatiers, it was those big brown eyes that were the most irresistible confection.

"How can I stay angry with you?" Jadelyn smiled, taking Victoria's lonesome hand. "I'm sorry too about snapping at you. It's just that you had to pretend to be something you're not for years. You don't have to with me or my friends; you're safe."

Victoria waited a second for the driver to look straight ahead again following a turn and kissed Jadelyn on the cheek.

"I _do_ feel safe...when I'm with you."

Jadelyn started to get misty for a moment. "Damn it, Victoria! You always know how to make me emotional."

"There is one emotion I still want to try," Victoria whispered into her ear, licking the lobe at the end of the sentence for effect.

"Oh," was all Jadelyn could say in response.

* * *

The two woman kissed on the couch, their collective heat was gaining enough momentum to become a mushroom cloud over this building. At first, Jadelyn was hesitant about Victoria's tongue insisting upon entry into her mouth.

"What is wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing," Jadelyn repositioning herself where she sat. "I just never kissed..."

"You have not kissed?" she giggled.

"NO!" the raven-haired woman pointed. "I just had never done it like that before."

"Never?" Victoria asked.

Jadelyn shook her head in reiteration.

"All you have to do is relax and..."

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"It is okay," Victoria smiled. "Just feel around. I will be doing the same."

"Where did you learn this?" Jadelyn asked raising an eyebrow.

Victoria shrugged. "I'm not certain but I know in Paris they call it the _baiser amoureux_." She scooted closer. "It means: the lover's kiss."

Jadelyn gulped.

"You are trembling," Victoria noted.

"A little," Jadelyn nervously chuckled.

"I'm afraid I cannot help that."

Long, tan hands cupped Jadelyn's pale face and drew it closer to Victoria's lips. They kissed long and lovely, and then the moment came. Victoria's tongue begged for entrance into Jadelyn's mouth. She closed her eyes and reciprocated.

It was warm, wet and tingly all at once. Jadelyn had kissed in her past but it never felt anything like this. Within the confines of their attached mouths, the two tongues were chasing one another. When they finally met, they did a sensual dance. After a few minutes, Victoria broke the kiss and planted a long, smacking kiss on the bottom side of Jadelyn's face where the jaw bone connected.

There was that tingling sensation again.

Jadelyn couldn't help but notice Victoria's leaning slightly to the left.

"What are looking...?"

She turned around and figured what her point of view must be seeing.

"Ah," Jadelyn said when the only thing in full sight was the bed on the other side of the room.

"What?" Victoria looking somewhere else in a vain attempt to dodge the subject.

Jadelyn stood up, taking Victoria by the hand. "May I take you to bed?" the normally pale woman was now positively pink. This would certainly be improper back home.

"Excuse?" Victoria cocked her head, quizzically. That particular expression was lost on her.

Jadelyn laughed. "Come, your answer in broken music; for thy voice is music and thy English broken."

Now Victoria was really confused.

"Henry the Fifth," Jadelyn smiled. "Act Five, Scene 2; King Harry of England woos Katherine of France."

At that, Jadelyn played with Victoria's hand.

"I suppose I couldn't help but think of that when I think of us."

Victoria nodded, grinning. She stood up and took Jadelyn by the hand and practically dragged her to the bed.

"But I'm not tired," Jadelyn playfully whined.

"Not yet," Victoria could feel her passion bubbling over like an unattended stovetop. She needed to feel a release for the first time in her life. She passionately kissed Jadelyn with the tongues once again, leaving smaller kisses around her beautiful mouth.

Jadelyn looked into Victoria's eyes and smiled brightly. "You have witchcraft in your lips: there is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of the French council."

Victoria was lost in what she had said but thought about it for a second.

"Henry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jadelyn nodded.

"Enough words," Victoria said as she sat on the bed, leaning back.

* * *

It was even more brisk than earlier with the night getting later and later.

One would not have felt a hint of a breeze or anything in Jadelyn's loft.

The empty wine glasses they were drinking, the vanity mirror, even the panels in the picture frames were overcome with condensation.

Jadelyn laid down on the bed in utter defeat, her chin resting on Victoria's head.

Victoria had lived a privileged life, so she slept in the finest linens and the softest pillows. Right at this very moment; clinging to Jadelyn's hourglass form, her abundant bosom serving as a means to rest her sleepy head...

There was no better Heaven on Earth.

Listening to her heartbeat behind the soft chambers of flesh, her exhaustion had won out and Victoria drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jadelyn woke up, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her mind was a blur. She remembered having a glass of wine with Victoria. It was then she peered over the side of the bed and saw the shattered bottle. She stepped cautiously to avoid the broken glass and upon hitting the hardwood floor with her bare feet, Jadelyn felt something sticky. And a sweet, fruity smell.

Perhaps they haven't drunk as much as she thought.

Getting a small broom and dustpan, Jadelyn quickly but quietly swept up the hazardous mess. Periodically, she would check in on Victoria who was still sound asleep, smiling a soft smile.

"I hope you are having sweet dreams," Jadelyn whispered.

She then turned and noticed the powerful shaft of light penetrating through the shutters. Jadelyn grabbed one of dressing room robes, relics from her time in show business. Leaning out the window, watching the morning light illuminate Berlin; Jadelyn wished she had a balcony. She imagined herself (and a certain special guest) having breakfasts in the luminescence of the sunrise.

These thoughts left her brain when arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Good morning," Victoria said.

Jadelyn could feel through her paper-thin robe that Victoria was still naked.

"You oughtn't be standing in front of the window like that, my dear" Jadelyn said taking Victoria's hand and kissing it. "It's not decent."

"I guess I will just hide behind you," she retorted, tightening her grip n the black-haired woman.

"Sleep well?" Jadelyn asked.

"Mmmmm," was all Victoria had to say. "But it was not my favorite part."

"I concur."

"Jadelyn," Victoria's tone grew a little more serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Victoria's breath hitched, stuck on her words. She knew what to say but it took some force to get them out.

"Come to New York with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now things are going to really heat up.**

**Please read and review!**

**;-)**

* * *

Jadelyn turned around and stared at Victoria Vega, the woman she had spent the night with. As audacious as this Spanish flower had been, the proposal she had made floored her.

_"Come to New York with me,"_ she said.

"What?" was all Jadelyn could follow that up with.

"We could do it," Victoria smiled sincerely. "We could start a new life in America."

Jadelyn blinked repeatedly, just replaying the original question in her head.

"Say something, Jadelyn." Victoria's voice was suddenly desperate.

"You want me to uproot myself and travel across the Atlantic to a strange place?"

"Why are you being hostile about this?" Victoria asked. "You are adaptable."

Realizing they were holding hands this whole time, Jadelyn quickly let go.

"I did what I had to do, Victoria" she said. "I have settled and have no desire to start over."

"But Jadelyn..."

"NO!" she pointed. "I...am...not...do...ing...it...ag...ain, understood?"

The last scrap of light in Victoria's face fell and she contritely went to collect her clothing.

"What are you doing?" Jadelyn asked.

"Getting dressed," Victoria replied softly.

"Oh, I see" Jadelyn crossed her arms and stiffened her stance. "It is your way or not at all, isn't it?"

The implication that she was drawing parallels to Beckett and herself made Victoria fly at Jadelyn in a frenzy.

"In case you haven't noticed," the Spanish woman fumed. "I am leaving my home as well."

"Big sacrifice," Jadelyn scoffed. "Your parents are dead so what difference..."

She stopped from finishing that sentence when she saw the silent pain in Victoria's face. The firing pain spinning in her guts told her she was way out of line.

"Victoria..." she rushed over.

But the tan woman stepped away a few feet and held out her hand.

"Don't," she hissed.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and ran out the door, wearing what she could and simply holding onto the rest.

Jadelyn hesitated at the door, knowing she couldn't get to her in time so she ran for the window which overlooked the main entrance.

"Victoria, wait!" echoed down to the street.

It was still very early but a passing baker turned his head at the sudden outburst.

The woman marching down the street did not turn her head or acknowledge Jadelyn.

The pale woman kicked a chair in exasperation.

"DAMN IT ALL!" she cried in her hands.

* * *

Heinrich Kramer and Jacob Sprenger entered the dive, their eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Sprenger whispered to Kramer and the two began to walk over to a lone drunkard passed out but still seated by the bar.

"Excuse me, sir" Kramer said in a gregarious fashion. "My name is Heinrich Kramer and this is my partner Jacob Sprenger."

The other man nodded.

The two visitors got no response from the boozer.

Kramer positioned himself behind the bar stool and violently kicked it, sending the man to the floor. He tried in vain to clutch the side of the bar for safety but he crashed to the floorboards anyway.

"What is...what the...who..."

"Come on," Sprenger demanded, picking up the shell of a man from behind."Get up, you fool!"

Now back on his feet, the man almost immediately began to fall down but both officers catch him.

"You cannot handle your liquor, yeah?" Kramer grinned.

"His breath is most foul," Sprenger commented.

Barely able to focus clearly, the drunk said through his almost closed lips "What do you want?" The man looked like he was going to fall asleep on the counter once again.

"Information, my friend" Kramer responded.

"Oh?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Sprenger took off his black gloves, pocketing them. "We have heard rumors that you were close to someone we are currently investigating."

"And it would be in your best interest to cooperate," Kramer added.

"And who is that?" the drinker asked.

"Jadelyn West," Sprenger said, taking out a notepad. "She is the proprietor of an establishment a few blocks north..."

Beckett lifted his head from his overturned glass and belched. The mention of that name began to sober the man up.

"Is that a fact?"

Kramer nodded.

"And what is her crime?"

"Insubordination," Sprenger responded.

"Ah," he sighed. "Let me guess. She was not the lady she should have been toward you and your friend here."

Kramer shrugged. "Along those lines."

"You know," Beckett sniffed. "I have always thought that wench could use a lesson in manners."

"So, you'll help us?" Sprenger asked.

"Yeah," he sneered. "I can tell you about Jadelyn West."

* * *

Jadelyn paced around her apartment in abject despair, wondering where Victoria could be.

Looking over at the couch, she saw that she left her coat. She wore it out the night before. It smelled like her.

Jadelyn sat on her bed, snuggling in the garment trying to reminisce something wonderful she had until she said something so stupid.

She then felt something poke her in one of the pockets. Reaching inside, she fished out a business card. It bore the name of ELGIN.

"This has to give me a clue to where I can find her," Jadelyn thought.

With that she picked herself up and got dressed.

* * *

Following the address on the card, it led her to a restaurant. Jadelyn paid the taxi driver and looked through the large front window. Victoria wasn't there.

Glancing at across the street, she saw a large hotel.

Jadelyn entered the establishment and requested to telephone Guest: Vega.

The concierge obliged and handed her the telephone after dialing the room. The man stood uncomfortably close to Jadelyn but she shot him a look that made his quickly retreat to give her privacy.

After ringing for a few long seconds, the line went silent and a voice answered.

"hello?"

The voice sounded like Victoria but it was small and defeated. Jadelyn really hated herself at this moment.

"Victoria, can we talk please?"

"I have nothing to say to you!" she barked back.

Jadelyn covered her eyes to keep from causing a scene.

"You have every right to hate me and never speak to me again but I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She looked around for anyone too close so as to overhear.

"I love you. And I'm sorry."

Nothing else was said before the line went dead.

Squeezing tears from her eyes, Jadelyn began to leave until the same concierge stopped her.

"Miss," the man called to her. "Are you by any chance Jadelyn?"

The woman nodded.

"Terrific, stay right there."

Confused, Jadelyn stuck around, wondering what was going on until Victoria appeared behind her.

"Hello Jadelyn."

She turned around and saw that Victoria had been crying all this time, judging from her face.

* * *

Caterina was sweeping the floors of the Blue Angel when she bumped into Shapiro.

"Hello," he said, taking off his hat like a gentleman. "How are you today?"

"I am fine," she smiled. "Are you here to see Jadelyn because she left in an awful hurry."

"Oh," he sighed. "Well I suppose I can show her these papers later on."

Shapiro went to the door to let himself out but it didn't budge.

He check to see if it was locked. It wasn't.

Something was blocking it from opening.

"What the matter?" Andre ran up asking.

"It won't open," Shapiro responded.

"But it worked fine earlier," Caterina added.

The three of them all tried the door at once but it didn't give an inch.

Pounding, Andre began to shout. "HEY! OPEN UP! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

* * *

Sprenger listened to the muffled cries from inside, smoking a cigarette.

He pulled out a whiskey bottle with a rag sticking out of its opening. He then lit the crude wick while Kramer shot the front window. Sprenger threw in the bottle which exploded into a torrent of intense flames that within seconds engulfed the Blue Angel.

The cries from inside intensified.

The two men watched the sight for a moment and then walked to several armed men.

"You there," Kramer ordered. "Make sure nobody goes in or out until that building is nothing but ashes."

"Yes sir," one nodded.

The sound of screams very soon subsided.

* * *

**TRIVIA: Heinrich Kramer and Jacob Sprenger, the Nazi spies and main antagonists in the story, were named after the two German monks who wrote the _Malleus Maleficarum_, or "The Hammer of Witches" in 1486. This document was used as basically the handbook for identifying and capturing a witch and how to get them to confess. The _Malleus_ is also notorious for its horrifying misogynistic thinking (i.e. the woman, weak and child-like, is natural prey for the devil). Throughout the great witch craze, the lands around what would later become the German nation sported the largest numbers of people burnt at the stake. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woot! We've broken the barrier and are in the triple digits for reviews. We are far from over...seriously! **

**I apologize for this chapter for being short but the last couple of days have been tricky. It's been hard to write in general, let alone for something this starkly sad. My good friend on Twitter is not well and I'm afraid it's my fault she feels bad. But we made up just seconds before I posted this so all's good now.**

**;-)**

* * *

Victoria ushered Jadelyn into her room and deftly locked the door.

"So we are not disturbed."

Jadelyn nodded, taking in the suite Victoria had acquired. She was impressed to say the least. It looked like the summer home of Louis XIV. The room had high ceilings, complimenting the high windows and beautiful chandelier looming over the spacious living room.

Across the large room, Jadelyn could make out the open door to the bedroom. From the corner of the frame, she could tell that it was a four post bed.

Her eyes started to wander and was captivated by the sumptuous detail on the walls and stopped scanning the room at the massive fireplace. It was all white with gold embellishments.

It was obvious that money was no object to Victoria.

But then again, some things carry no price.

"So talk," Victoria commanded, folding her arms.

Jadelyn exhaled nervously and planted herself on the fainting couch, an average length couch with an arm on only one side and a partial back. She rubbed her hand on the red upholstery.

"I..." she tried to speak. "I...I cannot forgive myself for what I said to you. I lost my own father; I of all people should have been more sensitive."

Victoria lowered her eyes and sat on the very edge of the couch opposite side to Jadelyn.

"Continue."

"Alright," Jadelyn nodded. "I was a little surprised by your proposal and I did not mean to snap like that."

Victoria scooted a little closer to Jadelyn. "Can I tell you something?"

Jadelyn nodded.

"This was not a vacation or a change of scenery for me," Victoria told her. "It was...necessary."

The pale woman looked at the Spaniard confused.

"I don't understand," Jadelyn admitted.

"Survival," Victoria retorted. "Are you aware about what has been happening? There has been a growing exodus of people from the nation. People are nervous out there. They don't know what Chancellor Hitler may have planned. But I do not intend to find out."

"You know why I can't just leave, Victoria."

Victoria nodded, beginning to tear up. "I understand. Your life is here but I am not confident that you're safe..."

The woman with flowing brown hair stood, her eyes mesmerized with the window. She slowly made her way to the balcony where she had a good view outside. Her lips were frozen.

Jadelyn came up behind her and touched her cheek.

"What is the matter?"

She then saw what Victoria was seeing in the distance, around the vicinity of the Blue Angel. A billowing mass of black smoke stretched to the clouds.

"Fire."

* * *

Jadelyn ran with furious determination, dragging Victoria behind her. Their clothes were dirtied by the falling ashes all around them. They were both coughing, finding it hard to breathe.

Emerald-blue eyes widened at the desolation in front of her. Jadelyn dropped to her knees and screamed in bloody horror. Victoria held onto her tightly, taking in the carnage herself.

What was once the Blue Angel was reduced to a smoldering pile of blackened lumber and fallen brick.

Jadelyn screamed for what it seemed like hours. She was running out of energy. Victoria was worried she absorbed some smoke in her lungs and led her away.

* * *

Victoria helped the weary but still sobbing wreck of a woman back to her room. Jadelyn's demeanor was met with some judgmental gazes from passersby in the lobby of the hotel.

Jadelyn continued to cry until she drifted off to sleep on Victoria's bed.

Meanwhile, the Spanish woman paced around the living room, leaving the door to the bedroom slightly ajar.

She pondered and pondered about what has transpired. Earlier that morning they woke up in Jadelyn's loft, everything seeming very normal.

Then this happened.

Victoria had a bad feeling in her gut. She was sure that if had the two of them not had their tiff, they would certainly be among the dead. A part of her wanted to rush back to the scene and dig through the rubble, looking for bodies. Jadelyn's friends were more than kind toward her and in many ways, helpful in getting together with her in the first place.

Those people deserve a proper burial. But it was less likely that they were anything more than ashes, the more she thought about it.

It was a real shame because, being good friends of Jadelyn, they would have been the best companions anyone would ask for.

And they are all gone. Jadelyn's business is gone; everything she had worked hard for her whole life is gone in a blaze.

Victoria was concerned about how things were going on in Germany. The newsreels she was watching back home showed all the marches and demonstrations.

She couldn't put her finger on it but it rubbed her the wrong way. Looking back to her education of the Ancient Greeks, she read about the great city of Athena which gave birth to philosophers like Socrates and concepts like democracy. Germany now, who claimed to be looking to the future, more resembled the militant Sparta.

Victoria understood the country's devastation following the Great War and it was perceived that they were doing fine with an artistic and intellectual revolution (a kind of mini renaissance). But with the uproar caused by the stock market crash, Germany was vulnerable again. Then came these soldiers and their leader, sputtering promises of restored national pride.

Everyone seemed to admire this man and those people were prepared to follow him to Hell.

Victoria shook her head, trying to forget about international politics and just focus on Jadelyn. She had lost everything.

Maybe not everything.

Trying hard not to wake her up, Victoria slipped onto the bed and spooned Jadelyn from behind, holding onto her tight. Her shallow breathing indicated that she had not woken up.

_That's good, _Victoria thought. _She needs the rest. _

Victoria was haunted by this one sentence that would repeat itself over and over. It was something primal, a kind of "fight or flight" instinct. Her ever growing concern was so intense, Victoria didn't realize she began saying the phrase aloud.

"We've got to get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: ** **Leni Riefenstahl's _Triumph of the Will _premiered where we are right now, March 1935. It is likely that Victoria may have viewed Riefenstahl's earlier film _Victory of Faith _which also depicted a Nuremberg Rally (1933 in this case). While trying to show the Third Reich in a positive light, the effect might have been lost on outsiders like Victoria.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: 113 reviews?! You guys are too good to me!**

**Well, here's Chapter 14 and I made it really exciting because you're all so wonderful.**

**I also want to make a formal announcement here. Due to a combination of personal reasons and professional aspirations, this will be my last story on the site. I had a terrific time and you were all instrumental in revitalizing my lust for writing. You showed me that if I try everyday, I _can_ be that good. This has been a great year, reading and writing on Fan Fiction. But I can't do this forever. It's time for me to step out of this community of writers and face the big world and make my own contribution.**

**I really appreciate all of your kind words over the months of me writing. I will always treasure them. Every time you leave a review or favorite me or one of my stories, I save that individual e-mail in a gigantic folder because each one means the world to me.**

**I love you all and I figured the best way for me to go out is with my best story to date.**

**I can only hope I will end this (we still have a few chapters to go) in a way that will make everyone very emotional. **

* * *

Jadelyn lifted her head at the feeling of someone sitting beside her at the foot of the bed.

"Where were you?" the pale woman asked. Her face looked flush; her eyes seemed fresh out of tears but she kept crying anyway.

"Oh," Victoria seemed caught off guard by the question. "I was telephoning a car to take us out."

"Out?" Jadelyn sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Victoria sighed. "Jadelyn, please, you must believe me now that things are not what they used to be. It is not safe here."

Jadelyn sat up more straight and coughed, her long bout of crying at its end.

"I know," she said. "I just couldn't let go of this life I made, you know?"

Victoria nodded.

"And now it all gone because I was so stubborn," she began to rub her arms gently sobbing. Victoria wrapped herself around her broken lover.

"You cannot start blaming yourself. That is a long, dark road - believe me." Victoria then sat up. "I've drawn you a bath. It will do you some good and I will set out some clothes for you to wear for the trip. I can toss the ones you have on..."

Jadelyn recoiled and clutched at her clothing.

"NO!" she yelped. "These are all I have left of my own clothes. I'm keeping them."

Victoria nodded. "That's okay. We can take them with us but change into something cleaner, okay? There is soot and ash all over them."

Jadelyn conceded and slowly stripped down, walking into the bathroom. While in there, Victoria went through the final stages of packing.

* * *

After almost half an hour, Jadelyn emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

"Do you feel better?" Victoria smiled.

Jadelyn nodded slightly. "I guess."

It was then that Victoria noticed the time and checked outside and sure enough the car was coming around the corner and parked in the front of the hotel.

"It's here," she declared.

"Alright," Jadelyn noted. "I will...get dressed then."

"I will be right back," Victoria said making her way to the door.

"Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

Jadelyn relished the sentiment, almost crying once again. "I love you too."

* * *

Victoria rushed past the lobby and made it outside. She moseyed to the driver whom was standing outside the car. He was smartly-dressed and seemed very relaxed, no doubt accustomed to such high profile clientele and hotels this luxurious.

"Good day," she smiled.

The driver tipped his hat, "A pleasure, Madam."

Victoria fumbled through her pocketbook and handed the man several hundred marks. Upon leaving Spain, she made a point to remind herself to do a currency exchange to make everything go smoothly. He grinned contently. Those in the service industry typically preferred transactions in cash; keeps gratuities off the books.

"We will be down shortly and thank you," Victoria said before running back into the hotel.

Upon turning away from the driver, Victoria caught a glimpse of a tall man clad in a black trench coat. She noticed he was gazing intently from across the street.

Victoria stopped at the concierge who smiled at his very special guest. Reputations about her generous tipping made her a favorite in the hotel. While they were accustomed to accommodating the wealthy, such guests tended to be miserly. Victoria on the other hand was very nice to the staff, kept her room orderly and never forgot to leave an excellent tip.

"May I help you?" the well-dressed man inquired.

"Pardon me," Victoria feigning to be out of breath. "But this man has been following me. Nobody seems to believe me. Can you help?"

The man frowned. "Certainly, I can telephone the police..."

"That is the problem," Victoria held the man's hands to stop him. "He is an inspector and has been using his influence to stalk me."

Looking around the woman's head, the man did see an officious-looking man standing outside.

"This is a delicate situation, I hope you understand."

Victoria nodded. "Thank you."

She made haste, looking back only once and thankfully the man in black was looking elsewhere for that second.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked, genuinely out of breath this time.

"Yes," Jadelyn responded. "What's the matter?"

"Those men...from the bar a few days ago...police..."

Jadelyn's eyes widened at the mention of them. She had pondered whether or not they really had anything to do with the burning of the Blue Angel and the murder of her friends. But then it all fit. They were more than hostile when they last met and they clearly showed a contempt for her friends. Jadelyn attributed her misfortune to her open mindedness - she just happened to be friends with individuals that Hitler found _unhealthy_ for the old Fatherland.

And they were coming _here_? _Now_?

"Do you think we were seen?" Jadelyn asked.

Victoria looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked back, grabbing a large suitcase.

"The other night...our...night out?"

"What about it?"

Jadelyn sighed. "Were we not discreet enough?" She gasped. "They must know who we are..._what_ we are!"

Victoria gave a look like she was going to chuck her baggage at her lover. "You are going to discuss this...NOW?"

Jadelyn shook her head and got her wits about her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jadelyn" Victoria forced a small smile. "But we have to go right now."

* * *

Kramer and Sprenger walked up the stairs after being told by the man behind the desk that the lift was out of order.

They stopped at the last door on the right and pulled out their pistols. Sprenger leaned his head against the door, listening for any sounds from the inside and hears nothing.

"Come on," Kramer orders. "Together."

The two men stand side by side, readying their good feet and proceed to kick in the door. Once inside, the quickly fan out to search the room.

After three minutes of checking every nook and cranny of the place, Kramer kicked an ottoman over infuriated.

"They're gone," he declared.

Sprenger pointed to the bed that hadn't been slept in and lack of any personal items. "I don't think anybody has been in this room."

Kramer narrowed his eyes and charged out of the room. Sprenger followed close by.

Their path was impeded by the cleaning woman and her cart. Her acting as a nuisance was intentional.

Victoria was that well-liked by the staff.

* * *

Jadelyn watched outside the back window of the car. She didn't see any sign of the foot soldiers.

She let out a big sigh of relief but she knew she wasn't out yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't know what to say or think...**

**Your loving words are just too much. All of you wishing me luck for the future. You guys!**

**I really love you :-)**

**I know I have already told you all but you need to read "Enemies" written by my Twitter BFF katieblack19. Its good and deserves more views and reviews.**

**Alright, here's chapter 15**

* * *

Jadelyn's eyes widened at the sight of the zeppelin.

The massive airship was over 800 feet long and its diameter was as wide as a football field.

"We're getting in that?" she asked Victoria.

The tan woman smiled. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"No," Jadelyn lied. "I just...never...been on anything bigger than a boat, I guess."

Victoria rubbed Jadelyn's chin with her index finger and thumb.

"Hey, it will be fine. I will never let anything happen to you."

Jadelyn's eyes lit up like Christmas morning. "Ever?"

"Is it that difficult to fathom that you matter to someone?"

"Honestly?" Jadelyn shrugged.

Victoria put her hand underneath Jadelyn's skirt, caressing the bare thigh. The paler one sucked in a rush of air and bit her lip.

"You're going to love New York," Victoria sounding so enthusiastic her accent would flub her words. "I have been there once before and it is like a fairy tale."

"It sure does," Jadelyn felt like she was going to fly away.

The automobile halted and the ladies both filed out. The driver assisted Victoria with her luggage. In light of recent events, Jadelyn was traveling much lighter than her companion.

A kindly old gentleman helped the ladies board the mobile staircase to the airship.

* * *

Once inside, they were swiftly escorted to their seating. Victoria thanked the man in German and tipped him at her insistence.

Jadelyn looked around, marveling at how relatively nice the accommodations were. She also noted the rather high gloss clientele.

"Some stuffy shirts in this balloon," Jadelyn sniffed.

"Not a balloon," Victoria pointed. She had a point. A zeppelin is rigid, as opposed to a blimp.

"I know," Jadelyn furrowed her brow. "I meant there is a lot of well-off people here."

These were the days before commercial air travel was a luxury most could afford. At this time, it was a pursuit of the more privileged. Besides, the difficulty of finding a zeppelin that would make North Transatlantic flights helped keep the cost of tickets high.

"Excuse me, misses" the man that helped them earlier said regretfully. "But you ladies need to come with me."

Victoria and Jadelyn looked at each other and reluctantly stood up and followed their escort.

* * *

Exiting the zeppelin, two familiar men in long coats were there to greet the two women.

"Good day," Kramer smirked.

"Yes isn't it?" Sprenger added.

Kramer turned to the older man. "Thank you for your cooperation. These two are wanted criminals."

Victoria was turning red "No we are not..."

"Silence!" Sprenger leaned forward, threateningly.

Jadelyn was about to say something when the clicking of a gun stopped her.

"Get in the car," Kramer ordered.

Victoria was about to move when Jadelyn grabbed her arm.

"No," she responded.

"What was that?" Kramer asked, irritated.

"You heard me," Jadelyn spat back. "We are not going with you."

Kramer unexpectedly lowered his barrel.

"What is the matter?" Jadelyn asked incredulously. "Afraid to shoot a couple of criminals out in the open?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Sprenger asked. "Become a martyr?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Kramer held his head high. "But your despicable kind is in no one's interest. We just did not want to cause an unnecessary scene. These people paid good money to fly without having their trip ruined."

"Get in the car," Sprenger stepped forward. "He may ask you more than once but I won't."

* * *

The black staff car rambled down the hill, away from the airfield just miles outside Berlin. While still in the middle of nowhere, the car suddenly stopped.

Sprenger turned to the backseat and pointed his gun. "Out of the car."

Victoria gave a look of desperation to Jadelyn, pleading with her eyes.

Before Jadelyn could say anything, she is yanked from the car by Kramer.

"Don't touch her!" Victoria shouted. She began screaming wildly when Sprenger ripped her from the vehicle.

Jadelyn's breathing grew heavy, weighing their chances if they were to make a run for it. She locked eyes with Victoria, trying to project her thoughts somehow to her brain.

Kramer held his Luger pistol steady. Sprenger joined his side, readying his Walther P38.

"You could run," Kramer smirked. "But why drag it out?"

Sprenger's grin grew on his face as he pointed his gun.

A click came from Kramer but nothing else. The elder man stared at his weapon, confused. He shook it and pulled the trigger two more times. It kept jamming.

Jadelyn saw her opportunity and rushed Kramer, who dropped his gun from the surprise. Victoria helped Jadelyn subdue Kramer, using him as a human shield. Sprenger gritted his teeth, keeping his arm steady.

"Stand down," Jadelyn said. She then picked up Kramer's gun and held it to his temple. "I will shoot him. He'll be as good as dead."

Sprenger shook his head. "Cowardly wench; you don't have the guts."

Jadelyn stared at him, smirked and shot him in the kneecap. Sprenger went down, clutching his wound, screaming.

"Maybe you're right," Jadelyn shrugged.

"The car!" Victoria reminded her.

Jadelyn nodded and pushed over Kramer who fell about four feet away from Sprenger. Seeing the glistening piece, Jadelyn seized his gun too.

"Come on!" Victoria cried out, getting behind the wheel.

Jadelyn held up both guns, pointing to the men until she was safely in the vehicle. Kramer tried to get up both a shot landing on the ground inches from him made him stop.

"What do you know?" Jadelyn smiled at the wounded soldiers. "The Brit defeats the Germans...again."

With that, the massive car sped off far away.

Jadelyn stared at Victoria for a solid minute before speaking.

"I didn't know you could drive."

Victoria shrugged. "My uncle taught me against my father's wishes."

"What the hell do we do now?" Jadelyn asked.

"Where in the hell can we _go_ now?" Victoria asked back.

Jadelyn nodded. "I don't know." She pondered and snapped her fingers. "The train."

It dawned on Victoria. "Right," she tapped the steering wheel. "The train."

Jadelyn gulped and sunk in her seat. "But that means we would have to go back to Berlin."

Victoria smiled at her love. "It will be okay. We have ride until the city but we cannot leave the country in it. If not by zeppelin, we will have to take the train."

* * *

Kramer helped support Sprenger as they walked along the dirt path. While Sprenger was annoyed at his superior for allowing the situation to get beyond their control, but he was obligated to keep his mouth shut.

A motorist was coming down the hilly countryside and slowed down to stop for the men.

"Good evening," the man in a thin beard smiled. "Do you gentlemen need some help?"

"Actually," Kramer coughed. "You _can_ help us."

"What do you need, sir?"

Sprenger grabbed the man by the collar with all the strength he could spare.

"Your car."

* * *

**A/N: The gun jamming? Could be a freak thing (they do happen) or maybe divine intervention from the gods of Jori shipping.**

**Your choice.**

**;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Your reviews have been the best thing ever. I might have a story ****(or two) left in me before I throw in the towel.  
**

**Read this chapter very carefully. I think you'll like it. But we're not done yet, people.**

* * *

Jadelyn almost fell asleep on the car, watching the picturesque countryside. In the distance, she caught a glimpse of two horses: a white one and a brown one. They frolicked together; clearly they were close. The brown one suddenly stopped and locked eyes with Jadelyn from the window of the motorcar.

All of a sudden, the horse sprang into a full gallop, trudging up dirt in its wake. The white horse followed in suit. The brown one ran faster and faster, soon outrunning the vehicle. Jadelyn observed the beautiful brown horse and the white one close behind pass her gaze. She was in awe of how beautiful, strong and powerful they were.

It wasn't long until the two horses ran fast into the distance only to vanish.

Gone.

Jadelyn was running too. She started to doze off, staring at her own companion.

* * *

The car began to slow down and eventually came to a halt.

The lack of movement snapped Jadelyn from her slumber.

"What is going on?" she asked, rubbing her eye.

"We're here," Victoria said quietly with a great sense of urgency. "Let us get our tickets fast."

The two young women walked up the steps to the platform where they approached the ticket booth. Two adult fares: Cartagena, one way.

"How will we get to America?" Jadelyn whispered to Victoria. She didn't want to risk anybody listening in.

Victoria looked around before responding. "Cartagena has a charter that sails from the Mediterranean Sea up to Ireland. From there, we can find a ship to take us across the Atlantic."

Jadelyn nodded.

"Are you scared?" Victoria asked, taking Jadelyn's hand.

She nodded in return.

"I am too." She hugged Jadelyn. "Just think about us in New York, drinking coffee, forgetting all about this nightmare."

Jadelyn closed her eyes. "America," she managed a small smile. "It sounds so wonderful. It's like a dream."

"Anywhere I go with you, Jadelyn West, is a dream come true" Victoria said with all sincerity.

"I love you," Jadelyn whispered in Victoria's ear.

Victoria put her lips to Jadelyn's ear and kissed it before saying, "I love you too."

* * *

"You have to be out of your mind," Victoria shook her head.

"I need to find it," Jadelyn exclaimed.

The Spanish girl couldn't believe her eyes when the two of them were approaching the burned down Blue Angel. Jadelyn examined the wreckage; years of making that place from the ground up, making it her own...gone. She fought back tears and collected herself and began to rummage through the _mass grave_, as she called it.

Jadelyn moved around the ruins, brick by brick. Larger pieces of wreckage such as a sizable slab of dry wall required the assistance of Victoria. Even she began to look around on her own.

The Blue Angel once stood three stories and now with the whole thing collapsed onto itself and burned beyond recognition, it is next to impossible to discern what was originally located in the loft versus what was part of the bar area proper. Jadelyn felt herself on the skids of despair but she would periodically look up and take in the beauty a few yards in front of her, digging around. She smiled at Victoria among the site of her shattered world. She reminded Jadelyn of those flowers that would spring up after a forest fire. Despite the devastation of the flora and the exodus of fauna, the woods had a tendency of slowly rejuvenating itself and it started with those little flowers.

The inferno made the soil much more fertile. Which would explain why places overlooked by volcanoes have some of the world's richest agriculture.

This little bar was a forest and in moments, it was destroyed. Victoria was Jadelyn's flower born out of the fire. She gave her the courage to keep going.

Cold steel pushed against the back of Jadelyn's head.

"Found you," Kramer sneered.

She moved her eyes to the side repeatedly, giving Victoria the signal to run but her path was interrupted by Sprenger, pointing his pistol and using a piece of fallen building to support himself.

"At last," he said, grinding his teeth. "Must be divine intervention, my dear."

Victoria looked toward Jadelyn, scared to death.

"I wouldn't run," Sprenger added. "I can pick you off from about a hundred meters. You won't even get that far."

Kramer walked toward his comrade, gripping Jadelyn tightly.

"It's time we end this," Kramer growled. "This den of inequity was justly destroyed and now your deaths will finish it."

"Finish what?" Victoria insisted.

Sprenger smiled. "This is the dawn of a new era, Spaniard. For too long the Fatherland has become a shell of its former self. Our defeat to the West was the eye opener it needed but the people, hungry and confused, were distracted by your filthy ways. Literally feeding your homosexual and integration ideals down the throats of our men."

Kramer touched Sprenger's shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"You must excuse my partner," Kramer said throwing Jadelyn at Victoria. The two held each other protectively. "He is fancies himself quite the fervent nationalist. Me? I am a little...old fashioned. I believe in good manners and respect."

Kramer leaned in to Jadelyn. "You chose to be verbose and insolent. I do not take kindly to a willful woman who thinks she can spit in the face of authority."

Jadelyn reached behind her back and felt a loose brick and, trying to hide the movement in her arm, threw it at Kramer's head. The impact of the brick sent him straight to the ground. Sprenger looked down at him and saw blood coming out of his ear.

"You killed him," he whispered.

He those rose up and pointed his gun at Jadelyn's face.

"Murderous...disgusting..."

CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAACKKKKKKKK

Sprenger went down, collapsing at Jadelyn's feet.

"ANDRE!" she shouted.

He stood over the unconscious man, out of breath, holding a beam of wood. After kicking the motionless body to make sure he was out cold, he looked up and acknowledged his old friend.

"Didn't think I would see you again," he smiled.

Jadelyn didn't think and just rushed over to hug her dear friend tightly. Victoria stood close by, mouth agape. She turned white, as if she was regarding a ghost at this moment.

"But how did you survive?" Jadelyn asked, tears streaming down her face.

Andre smiled. "Not just me, Jadelyn."

He stepped aside and there was, holding hands, Robert and Caterina.

Jadelyn and even Victoria hugged them all.

"This isn't happening," Jadelyn squeezed the tears out of her eyes. "It can't be real."

Caterina's grip tightened, crying herself. "We are real, Jadelyn."

Victoria shook her head. "But the smoke...the fire..."

"Wine cellar," Andre replied, scratching his head. "Thank god you opted for the steel door."

"That was mostly to keep you out, you drunk!" Jadelyn smacked his chest, laughing.

"Good thing you did," Robert added. "We held up down there for about six hours."

"It felt like forever," Caterina said. She then looked at Robert. "Maybe not the whole time."

Victoria looked at the two men occupying the floor of the ruins of the Blue Angel.

"Let us catch that train," she said.

* * *

The groups of friends made their way to the train station.

"Oh!" Caterina exclaimed and rummaged through her pockets. She was wearing a big coat that Robert gave her when she was getting cold in the cellar. She hadn't taken it off since.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing wrong," Caterina remarked while taking out a wad of cloth from the inside pocket. She carefully unfurled it, revealing something was wrapped underneath.

Jadelyn tilted her head. "What is that?"

Caterina leaned over to Jadelyn with both hands. "Something survived the fire. I found it."

She slowly opened her hands, and Jadelyn's heart dropped. The bronze medal she treasured, her father's Victoria Cross was in her hands. It appeared to be untouched by the raging inferno.

"Oh my god," Victoria whispered. "That was what we were looking for."

Jadelyn dangled the medal in front of her face. Sure, bronze wasn't the shiniest of metals but to her it was the most important trinket in the world. It was a sign. She was sure of it. Her father wanted her to find this so she would know he was with her.

"I think we're going to be okay," Jadelyn smiled widely.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, here comes number 17.  
**

* * *

The five comrades walked up to the platform, where it was now crowded with people.

"Look at them all," Caterina marveled, clutching Robert's hand.

"I guess many of them are going to France," Victoria said. "This train passes right though it."

Jadelyn turned to her. "How long a ride is it?"

Victoria thought. "About two days. It gets awfully lonely."

"I can't even imagine what a boat ride is to America," Robert remarked.

"Long," Andre replied . "It is the longest experience of your life."

Robert huddled Caterina to keep her warm. "Terrific," he said.

Jadelyn tried to see past the swarm of travelers and could make out half a dozen uniformed men going about, asking questions. Her whole body grew tense.

"Let's go," she said, pushing her friends through the door.

They walked quickly but carefully up the steps into the passenger car. Andre, Caterina and Robert occupied two seats facing each other while Victoria and Jadelyn sat right behind them. After a couple minutes of sitting in silence, the conductor walked through the car checking for tickets. After passing Jadelyn and Victoria, let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

The whistle blew and Jadelyn leaned against the window, watching the station drift away.

Victoria hugged her tightly and kissed her ear.

Jadelyn smiled and took in the comfort of Victoria's embrace while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The earth-shaking jostle of the train stopping woke Jadelyn up.

She rubbed her eyes and was startled by the site of the Eiffel Tower.

"Paris?" she whispered.

"That's right," a familiar warm hand touched her cheek.

Jadelyn saw Victoria was standing along with the others.

"What is going on?" Jadelyn asked.

Caterina smiled. "We're catching a train."

The pale girl was confused to say the least. It didn't help that she just woke up a minute ago.

"I don't understand. I thought we were going to Cartagena."

Victoria shushed her softly. "Officially, we are."

* * *

Jadelyn kept up the pace as Victoria dragged her along the massive station. It was even larger than the one in Berlin. Being the maritime country it is, France had more possibilities of destinations and thus more passengers to transport.

Victoria explained on the way to their new train about her plan. She purchased tickets going to Cartagena to lead any authorities from Germany away from them. With Victoria's ties to Spain, it seemed real.

"There it is," Victoria exclaimed. She handed the money to Caterina and sent her ahead to acquire the tickets, her boundless energy making her the fastest of the five.

Upon reaching the train itself, Caterina rendezvoused with her friends and passed out the fares.

Jadelyn examined hers. "Calais," she mused. Then something in her brain clicked. "I'm going back," she grinned.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"The Channel," Jadelyn answered. She then turned to Victoria. "We're taking the ferry."

Victoria smiled widely. "That's right. It will take us to the south of England."

"From there, they'll be plenty of ships to take us to America. Brilliant!"

"I already have one," Victoria added.

She took a small piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Jadelyn and the others. It turned out to be a photograph. In the picture, which was black and white and kind of worn, depicted a girl of about six which brown hair, smiling. The girl was being held in the arms of a man in his late thirties. While he was wearing sunglasses, the facial structure similarities were unmistakable. It was a father and daughter.

Jadelyn's eyes widened. She had always wondered what Alberto Vega looked like. Victoria looked so happy. Then she noticed what was behind them. A white schooner. The sailing ship was impressive.

"Is that what we are going on?" Robert asked.

"The very one," Victoria replied. "My father and I would travel to Britain and Scotland and Ireland every year. And when we did, we rented a vessel for the week and sail along those gorgeous green coastlines."

"Sounds magical," Caterina remarked.

Victoria beamed but a hint of sadness was seen in her eyes. "It was. My father was a businessman but I could tell even back then that his real passion was to explore. And that was something he wanted to share with me."

"Where is it?" Andre asked her, indicating the schooner.

"Dover?" Jadelyn suggested.

"That was it," Victoria smiled. "I forgot the name. My father told me that he bought the boat and when he died, he left it to me. It stays permanently ashore for whenever I came back."

* * *

The large ferry waited for about a hundred passengers until it was given the okay to depart.

The tall man supervising the boarding had a clipboard and a little clicker around his neck, about the size of a stopwatch. He would tear the ticket of each passing patron, and would click every time and then mark it to double-check his counts.

Victoria and Andre were ushered through while the man checked and rechecked his counter and clipboard and held up his hand.

"Sorry, Madams and Monsieur but we are at capacity," the man told them.

Jadelyn, Caterina and Robert looked on, nervously.

"We can wait for the next ferry," Andre suggested.

The boarder was beginning to look impatient.

"No," Jadelyn swallowed. "We will meet you there. You two can get the boat ready."

Victoria hesitated before saying "Okay. Will you be alright?"

"Not really," Jadelyn admitted on the verge of tears. "But I will try to be patient."

Andre waved, holding Victoria closely by his side.

Jadelyn and the others waved back. The pale girl bit her lip, worried. She had been through too much and now they were going to separate once again.

The gargantuan vessel slowly departed and the three friends watched as their comrades grew smaller in the distance.

* * *

A bulky man with a grey mustache watched the ferry from the pay telephones.

He spun the rotary dial, reading the number from the scrap of paper in his hand.

"Hello?" the man said. "I'm here."

The man pulled out a small pair of binoculars and studied the pier.

"Yes, I have them." He waited patiently for the other line to finish. "Oh, yes sir. I will be discreet."

* * *

**A/N: It is of great significance that our team seeks to leave France through the North. They are heading on their journey to America not too far away from where Allied soldiers infiltrated Nazi-occupied France during Operation Overlord (D-Day). At the time of the story, the Germans hadn't invaded other nations yet. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, okay. These chapters have been too short for my liking. Here's a good long one for you guys since you're the best readers ever!**

**With me saying that, this chapter might make you hate me even more. Or love me, I'm not too sure. Just remember there is more story to go.**

**NOTE: This new character's name come from a kid I knew in high school named Johannes. I will give a prize to the first person to PM me the correct source I got the last name from.  
**

* * *

Johannes von Harbou shuffled his way through the crowd. He was determined to make sure he was on that next ferry. Unfurling some Francs from his pocket, he was prepared to buy off whomever he had to to cement his spot.

Rather proficient in math, Johannes counted the heads beginning by the harbor all the way down. He was going to be denied board by one person: an elderly lady stood in front of him. He asked the woman if he could have her place on the next ferry. She quickly rebuffed the German and continued to look forward, waiting patiently.

Johannes was starting to get impatient. He asked the older woman once again to move and he was agreed to pay a reasonable amount for the inconvenience. Once again, she shook her head and turned down the offer. As the next ferry was coming to port to unload and load up again, Johannes began to muscle his way around the old lady and a couple of bulky Parisians saw what he was doing.

The next thing the man knew, he was being restrained by one and well-soaked (1930's slang for "beaten up") by the other. The lady smiled a little but did not turn her head to regard the display. She did not condone violence but she admired a sense of chivalry.

Jadelyn, Robert and Caterina boarded the ferry, unaware of the commotion occurring at the end of the line.

* * *

The ferry arrived at the English coastline about an hour later.

It felt like an eternity to Jadelyn, missing her love already.

The trio were met by Andre who was waving for them to come. They met up with him, marveling at how beautiful the scene was.

"Where is Victoria?" Jadelyn finally asked.

"Follow me," Andre replied.

The group walked for a while, approaching to a private beach where sure enough, the large boat was docked. As they got closer, they could see Victoria putting the finishing touches on tightening the sails. She was smiling a very childlike smile; clearly seeing this old vessel brought a lot of memories back. The chestnut-haired woman was awoken from her trance by the sound of a whistle echoing about a quarter mile away. She looked over and smiled.

Jadelyn began running with all her strength as Victoria mustered up the courage to jump ship into the shallow water. The pair collided, practically flying off, right where the waves crashed on shore.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Jadelyn said.

"I could never dream of being anywhere else but right here," Victoria said clumsily as she kissed Jadelyn's mouth.

Robert cleared his throat and the two looked on, red as a ruby.

"Beg pardon," Victoria smiled, nervously.

"My sentiments exactly," Jadelyn added.

Caterina regarded the big white boat. "Is it ready?"

"Yup," Andre replied. "She is seaworthy."

The vessel wasn't anywhere near a dock so the ramp that would normally be used was impossible on the sandy shore. So everyone had to board by the small rope ladder over the side. Caterina went first, while being helped courteously by Robert. Next went Jadelyn (who was less accustomed to boating and required Caterina's assistance at the top) and then Victoria. Robert went after all the ladies were accounted for and that left Andre to untie the boat from a good sturdy rock. It moved swiftly but luckily Andre was fit enough to catch up to the boat.

Jadelyn closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air being blown by the gentle breeze. Holding her hand to the sun, which was still hanging somewhat over head doing its job, she saw the sails billow and then stiffen.

The small exodus was underway as this band of five friends (and lovers) watched the shore get further away. Soon, one was able to fully take in the ponderous cliffs overlooking the beach.

"This is absolutely crazy, you know?" Jadelyn told everyone smiling widely. "Going to America in a little boat?"

Caterina gasped. "Won't we get lost?"

"Not likely," Andre said pulling out a compass. "We have this."

"And the sun and the moon and the stars, too" Victoria added.

Robert stared at the horizon before them. "I've seen it on a map before. We are more or less even keel with America. We just have to go west."

Victoria gripped Jadelyn's hand tightly.

"Can't go wrong with we-"

POP POP POP POP

Gunfire besieged the small boat and everyone ducked for cover. Peering through a slit in the barricade of the boat, Jadelyn saw a dark figure pointing at the ship. He was standing in a little one-person boat.

* * *

Johannes couldn't believe his luck. He had managed to catch up to them. They were clever to have their boat away from the peer at this deserted beach but he anticipated such a thing.

Upon reaching shore, he quickly commandeered this sloop which was good enough for catching up to a sailboat. Had he been saddled with a paddling boat, he would have lost them.

He was an excellent marksman so even from all these yards away, he could still make a kill shot. But the travelers are were smart enough to stay down. Keeping his firing arm steady and turning his small sail, the wind began to take him in their direction swiftly.

_No matter,_ he thought. _Soon I will be close enough._ _They're not going to get away_.

* * *

Victoria crawled like a serpent on the cold, wet deck carefully trying to make it inside the cabin. She continued down low until she came across the last chair on the right. Underneath it was a case of rescue rockets that ships use to send distress beacons.

It's crazy but there weren't any better ideas.

She brushed past her comrades and stood up momentarily to send the smoking cylinder directly to the shooter.

* * *

Johannes' eyes widened at what he saw. It was so fast, he barely had time to react. He dodged the forthcoming rocket, losing his pistol in the process.

Attempting to get his bearings, his weary eye saw another one coming right at him. This one's trajectory was much lower and ended up devastating his boat. Water rushed into the tiny vessel and no course of action could counter this kind of damage. Johannes abandoned ship and, now completely out of options, began his long swim to shore.

* * *

Caterina and Andre cackled so loudly as how ridiculous the man looked.

"I don't think he ever expected that!" he exclaimed. "Even the second one surprised him. That was priceless!" His hearty laughter began to ebb when he noticed a forlorn look upon Victoria's face.

Before he could ask what was the matter, she slumped backwards, holding her stomach. Blood was seeping through her fingers.

Panic reverberated around the boat, everyone rushing to Victoria's aid. Jadelyn held her face, beside herself.

"He got her!" Robert shouted.

The group held her back from completely collapsing onto the floor and carefully moved her into the cabin. They propped her up on a long bench with pillow her her head and neck.

"Try to lay still," Caterina advised.

Andre unbuttoned Victoria's white blouse. There was so much blood that the article of clothing looked pink.

"Jadelyn..." she held out her hand.

"I'm here, honey" Jadelyn responded, holding and stroking the once outstretched limb.

"Does it hurt?" Andre asked.

Victoria shook her head.

"You might be in shock," he suggested.

"How long will it last...?"

Not meaning to cut her off, Robert gave the answer. "When it goes away, you will know."

"Pain is good though," Jadelyn said, tearing up while losing her fingers in Victoria's warm brown locks. "It means you're still alive so just lie there and wait for the pain, okay? I will be right here, baby."

Victoria squeezed er eyes tight, sending tears traversing down her face.

"Don't cry, Jadelyn" whispered Victoria. "Don't be afraid."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: We've made it everybody! The big finish. I figured that since I've been jerking you all around with cliffhangers, I decided to make the one at the end of the last chapter the last. So here is one gigantic climax and denouement all rolled up into one. One bloated chapter to bring the story to a close. **

**Let me take a moment to thank absolutely everybody who got on board with this story. I really didn't expect it to gain steam like it did. It really fills me with joy that I have entertained you guys enough over time that you trust me when I give you something different.**

**I hope I continue to make you guys happy for a long time.**

**Please tell me what you think about the ending. This was not easy for me to write, honestly.**

**P.S. - thanks a billion for making _"C'mon"_ my highest rated one-shot EVER. 22 reviews at the time of me writing this; THAT'S MASSIVE FOR ME!**

**See you guys real soon - be sure to check out my next story _"I'm Not Going Anywhere."_ I hope to have Chapter 2 ready some time next week.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**;-)**

* * *

Jadelyn stood before the gravestone, clutching the bouquet close to her chest as her friends watched patiently from below.

"I miss you so much," she said as fresh tears dripped down her cheeks. "I wish you could've seen all this. Where we are now..."

How we got here...

* * *

"She's losing blood fast!"

Jadelyn couldn't allow herself to listen to Andre. She had tunnel vision, focusing completely on Victoria's frightened face.

"Jadelyn!" she cried out. "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"I know baby," she cooed. "Please hold on." Jadelyn gripped Victoria's hand tightly. "Never lose your grip. Keep your grip on my hand."

Victoria nodded weakly.

Andre left the two lovers in the cabin alone.

* * *

"How is she?" Caterina asked.

"Not good," Andre responded, shaking his head. "She needs a doctor right away."

"Where?" Robert asked, kicking the barrier of the deck, frustrated. "We're in the middle of the ocean."

Caterina shook her head. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Andre and Robert looked at each other, considering what she was saying.

"How far out do you think we are from the coast?" Robert asked. "Maybe we're not far from Ireland or Greenland; somewhere."

Andre looked up at the sky, looking around at the sight of only water from all sides. He then regarded the compass by the mast. It was destroyed by the gunfire.

"I don't even know where we are now," he sighed. "Even if turning back was an option, I wouldn't know the direction."

Robert sat down, staring at the horizon. "We are lost."

Caterina huddled into a fetal position, muttering to herself. Andre noticed her.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"She's praying," Robert replied. "I've seen it before."

Andre breathed in deep and let it go. "Does it work?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know."

"It will be getting dark soon," Andre observed as he no longer could see the sun. "Let us get some blankets. It gets frigid in the North Atlantic at night."

* * *

The small boat floated along on its own, bobbing endlessly in the black water. It was a new moon so one couldn't even see.

Everyone is trying to sleep a little but the cries of pain from Victoria make it impossible. Jadelyn slept next to her, refusing to leave her side - even to eat.

Andre opened his eyes to narrow slits and a spotlight practically blinded him, sending him tumbling to the floor of the cabin.

"OH, my damn!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Jadelyn woke up and felt a pang of panic in her chest when Victoria was no longer by her side. The feeling was made worse when she realized that her surroundings were cold and strange.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice echoing. "Where am I?"

She ran through a door into the light. The sunlight reflected off of the water and the light grey that surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted, she was able to remove the hand from her face. Looking around, confused; a young man in a sailor uniform came up behind her cautiously.

Jadelyn whipped her head around and almost knocked the guy over from being surprised.

"Sorry, ma'am" the hapless boy blurted out. "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"What is this ship?" she demanded. "Where am I and where are..."

Her words fell silent when the boy's accent hit her at the same time her eyes settled upon a waving American flag.

The sailor stiffened his stance and saluted. "This is the USS New York, ma'am."

Jadelyn thought she was going to pass out.

"Listen, where are my friends?"

"Follow me," the young man indicated.

* * *

The pale woman felt her heart sink when she say Victoria laying in a modest hospital bed with bandages around her torso. Her friends sat near her, watching.

"You're awake," Caterina smiled.

Jadelyn looked at them all but really meant for Andre. "What in god's name happened?"

"We were lost at sea," Andre answered. "We found out the compass was damaged."

"Next thing we knew," Robert continued. "In the middle of the night, they happened to spot us."

The three of them didn't notice Caterina discreetly giving thanks for her prayers being answered.

The sight of Victoria immediately caught Jadelyn's attention.

"Is she okay?" she asked, about to cry.

Andre nodded, grinning. "She is stable. Fortunately, their medic happened to be a good surgeon. Fixed her right up."

"She just needs a lot of rest, okay?" Caterina added.

Jadelyn nodded and sat beside her love. Victoria was sound asleep, possibly physically exhausted from the ordeal. She caressed her tan cheek and did her best to keep from falling to pieces.

"You folks are lucky," an older voice told them from behind Jadelyn's back. She turned to see a tall Captain.

"Are you in charge?" Jadelyn asked.

"I am," the man replied clicking his heels. "I am Captain Barnaby Cummings. You are all fortunate that we saw you when we were passing through. You probably wouldn't have made the night."

Jadelyn thought for a moment if they were stuck in the sea with no sense of navigation and no medical attention for Victoria. She brushed those concerns away.

"What were you doing out here?" Jadelyn asked.

"We were doing some maneuvers, these waters being out jurisdiction. We were on out way back home when we spotted you."

"Did you say home?" Robert asked.

The Captain nodded. "That is right, son. We are to be docking at New York City before the week is out," he pointed to a small calendar on the wall. "We have a lot of personnel that had to get off before we take the old girl to the shipyard."

"I don't know what to say," Jadelyn said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You can thank me by staying put and out of the way," the Captain replied. "Lord knows I'm taking a risk bringing a woman onboard but _three_? You folks take care," he said before leaving them alone.

Jadelyn took Victoria's hand into hers. "We made it, honey" her tears really flowed now. "We're going to New York - - America."

Though deep asleep, Victoria's plump lips curled into a little smile.

* * *

Days pass and the sailors all gather to the deck where they revel in the sight of the Statue of Liberty. She stood so strong and protective on her pedestal. There was both something inviting and something ominous about the statue that Jadelyn couldn't deny upon seeing it for the first time in her life.

Andre helped Victoria outside to see the commotion. Her wounds still needed time to heal and moving around would be a chore for a while until she was on the mend.

Victoria looked at Jadelyn while Andre regarded Lady Liberty.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Andre asked her.

Victoria shook her head. "She's something alright."

* * *

Upon exiting the navy ship, Victoria pointed to her comrades the black Chrysler Airflow and suited driver at the ready to take them to their new home.

It was a luxurious building, almost resembling Buckingham Palace. It was the Dakota on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Inside was like a duplicate of Victoria's room back in Berlin. Again, heavy influences of Louis XIV combined with art deco interior design.

Jadelyn ran to a large window and squealed with delight when it turned out to be a balcony. The view from the corner of 72nd Street and Central Park West was incredible.

"I love it," she confessed to Victoria.

* * *

Victoria's father's company extended their operation to North America just in time. They were elected as one of the firms to carry out Roosevelt's New Deal Program; a massive public works project initiative, employing millions previous unemployed by the depression.

As the head of the American division, Victoria oversaw the meticulous details while she utilized her friends to assist.

Caterina, who possessed a knack for designing, helped with sketches and posters to further promote the various projects.

Andre supervised the a unit of about 600 African-American employees, his military background making him a good leader. Victoria was bemused by the disproportionate wages being paid to blacks so with the some creative bookkeeping by her C.F.O. Robert Shapiro, she was able to circumvent the system and actually pay all of her employees fairly.

And as for Jadelyn, she was made Victoria's head of human resources. If a fight broke out onto the floor, you did not want to look up and see the door for Jadelyn West's office open. Most of the workers were deathly afraid of the five-foot-eight woman and she's be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She was particularly tough as nails when dealing with inept union reps and greedy taxmen.

* * *

It was March 1937, almost two years to the day that she was reunited with Victoria. Jadelyn happened to notice that on her way to the newly established Long Island National Cemetery just outside New York City.

Buried within these grounds were fallen American soldiers from the Great War. After the other cemetery in Brooklyn got too full with Revolutionary and Civil War dead, this one had to be created to keep up with demand.

The thing that Jadelyn admired about it was how it graciously extended its grounds to servicemen not American by birth but nevertheless proved themselves to be heroic allies in time of war.

Victoria wrapped her arms around Jadelyn from behind, looking at the gravestone of Sgt. Alexander T. West. It read underneath his name and dates of birth and death:

_In Service of Her Majesty. Fellow Defender of Liberty._

"It's beautiful," Jadelyn said turning to Victoria. "Thank you."

"All I did was arrange for his body to be transported. Your father did the harder thing. He earned his rightful place among other heroes."

"And now he's over here where he can watch over me."

* * *

1939

Jadelyn and Victoria had been together for a few years now and couldn't be happier. Though the general air in America was more favorable to that of Nazi Germany, the couple still had to keep their relationship behind closed doors. Fortunately, since they were colleagues, they saw each other every day and it wasn't unusual to see them together having lunch or walking together.

The Business and Professional Women's Foundation (BPW) named Victoria Vega "Entrepreneur of the Decade," which Jadelyn hung with pride in their beautiful Manhattan home.

That summer, Jadelyn took Victoria to see the World's Fair promoting "the world of tomorrow."

There was the anticipated Westinghouse Time Capsule, which was to be interred and remain unopened for 5,000 years.

"I wonder if the Egyptians thought about being remembered in 5,000 years" Jadelyn wondered.

"I can only imagine," Victoria nodded.

"Look over there!" Jadelyn exclaimed, pointing.

That was a phrase that Victoria heard all day long and she didn't mind. It was pretty crowded but luckily the exhibition was going to remain for weeks so Victoria and Jadelyn found themselves returning to see what they hadn't seen yet. A lot of creature comforts we barely acknowledge today like air conditioning and florescent lighting were first introduced at the World's Fair. Hans Laube introduced his patent of what would later be interpreted as "Smell-O-Vision." Aromatics would be piped in to the audience during the presentation of a motion picture. Jadelyn thought it was "the most stupid endeavor" and "a waste of time."

But it was the "Futurama" exhibit that was the highlight of the fair as far as Jadelyn was concerned.

In the pavilion, General Motors depicted a "city of the future" (approx. 20 years from then). It was a bustling metropolis with pedestrians milling around in elevated walkways with heavy traffic down below. The whole display was shiny and seemed very productive. The general air of the festival of arts and sciences was about building cultural and national bridges and seeing this detailed model gave a hopeful-looking visual.

"Do you believe in utopia?" Victoria asked.

Jadelyn shook her head. "Doesn't exist. The world will always be...imperfect."

"When do you think the time will come for people like us?" Victoria queried. "To no longer hide in the shadows?"

The pale woman looked into the sad eyes of her tan life companion. She snaked her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow?" Victoria asked.

"No," Jadelyn responded.

"Ten years from now?"

"I don't know."

"A hundred years?"

"I don't know"

Victoria sighed, her eyes downcast. "Will you always be there?"

Jadelyn looked up at her and smiled.

"That one I _do_ know the answer."


End file.
